20 One Short Percabeth
by elisapaula9
Summary: Son veinte mini historias sobre nuestra pareja favorita, sacadas de mi alocada cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

**Una amiga mía me dijo que no podría hacer veinte one- short de mi pareja favorita, y como yo soy una hija de Atenea y me defecto fatídico es el orgullo la rete, y por ello estoy haciendo estas mini historia, para demostrar que yo puedo.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga, hija de Poseidón que me reto a hacer esto, vas a perder, yo voy a ganar los veinte euros que apostamos, un beso.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son creación de Rick Riordan, no míos, aunque seguramente ya lo saben.**

 _Punto de vista de Mike_

Caminaba aburrido por mi instituto Goode, todas las chicas me lanzaban besos, yo era el típico chico popular mujeriego, pero ir de flor en flor cansa y quiero mantener una relación estable, pero el problema es ¿con quién?

Con la mayoría de chicas de aquí ya he salido, y quiero empezar de nuevo, no quiero salir con alguien con quien ya me he enrrollado, y con quien no lo he hecho no saldrían conmigo por mi fama.

Me fije en un chico, era invisible para la mayoría de la escuela y parecía estar a gusto con eso.

Los pocos que lo conocían lo querían.

Tenía el pelo negro azabache y los ojos verdes mar, era Percy Jackson.

Yo sabía su nombre porque me he pasado medio trimestre intentado convencerlo de que se uniera al equipo de natación, pero él se sigue negando, le gusta demasiado ser invisible, si fuera un poco más popular podría tener a la chica que le dé la gana pero igualmente rechaza mi propuesta.

Patético.

Yo odiaría una vida en la que no me conocieran.

Percy estaba junto a sus amigos, Kyle, un chico de pelo marrón avellana y ojos del mismo color, para nada atlético, junto a Kevin, de pelo rubio sucio y ojos verdes jade y con Megan, de pelo pelirrojo y ojos azules, se notaba que ella estaba enamorada de Percy pero él no se daba cuenta.

¿Podría ser Megan una posible relación seria?

No, yo buscaba a otra clase de chica.

Entre en clase y cuando me senté en la silla sonó el timbre, un montón de alumnos entraron en el aula, pero yo pensaba todavía en Percy Jackson.

Podría ser popular si no se juntara con los pringados.

Lamentable.

La señorita Cristal, nuestra profesora entro por la puerta.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días profesora- saludamos.

-Hoy tendremos ayuda de una alumna de otro instituto, tiene una de las mejores mentes que he visto y os va ayudar mucho.

Genial, otra empollona.

Todos murmuraban sobre cómo sería la chica, pero yo seguía sin prestar atención, y claro la maestra se tuvo que dar cuenta.

-Mike, usted debería estar atento a esta tutoría, no le vendría nada mal subir un poco las notas- me regaño y suspire.

La chica entró y no era como la habíamos imaginado.

Sus cabellos dorados estaban recogidos en una coleta, y varios rizos rebeldes se salían, tenía una brillante sonrisa, la chica se veía en forma, apostaría a que corre todas las mañanas, y lo que más me impacto fueron sus hermosos ojos grises, escondiendo miles de secretos, que yo quiero descubrir.

-Hola a todos- se presento- mi nombre es Annabeth Chase y daré la clase de hoy.

Y comenzó a explicar.

Si pensé que era imposible que esa chica se pudiera superar, pues estuve equivocado.

Como dijo la maestra tenía una mente brillante, explico todo pacientemente deteniéndose cuando alguien no sabía algo y explicándolo hasta que lo entendiera, era la clase de persona que hacía que te sintieras inteligente tan solo con estar a su lado.

-Chicos se ha acabado la clase por hoy- dijo la profesora Cristal.

Todos salieron para nuestra siguiente clase, deportes.

-Profesora, si quiere yo podría enseñarle el colegio a Annabeth, mi siguiente clase es deportes y voy sobrado en ella- le di una sonrisa.

-Annabeth- la llamo la profesora- Mike se ha ofrecido a darte un tour por la escuela.

-Muchas gracias- me sonrió y casi me derrito.

Le enseñe cada aula que había en este instituto.

-Y esta es el aula de ciencias.

-Increíble- murmuro- tienen un buen equipo.

-Dicen que uno de los mejores del país- sonreí- ¿te gusta la ciencia?

-Sí.

-Entonces podrías venirte a estudiar aquí.

-Créeme que querría pero ya me he graduado, tenía los suficientes créditos y mi nota media era un diez.

-Tienes una mente brillante.

-Gracias- se sonrojo.

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho por Nueva York?

-Sí, tengo un trabajo que supervisar y estoy haciendo entrevistas para las universidades.

-Pues… un día tú y yo podríamos…

Annabeth se paró en seco, yo hice lo mismo que ella y me fije que miraba al grupo de Percy Jackson.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡Sesos de alga!- llamo.

¿Sesos de algo? ¿Eso era un apodo?

Percy miro por todos los lados confundido y Annabeth comenzó a reír, y en cuando Percy se fijo en ella una o se formo en su boca.

-¿Listilla eres tú?- pregunto.

-No, si te parece soy Cara de pino- rió

¿Qué tiene esta gente con los apodos?

Los dos chicos corrieron él unos hacia el otro, y cuando se juntaron Percy la elevo en el aire y le dio un par de vuelta, y en cuanto la bajo sus labios se juntaron.

Desvié la mirada, no quería ver como al chica que me gustaba besaba a… Percy.

Cuando volví a mirar estaban riendo juntos, Megan estaba en el mismo estado de shock que yo.

Ahora sabía porque Percy no quería tener a todas las chicas detrás de él, él ya tenía a una, y si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco querría a otra.

Por una vez en mi vida sentí envidia de otra persona.

Nunca pensé que esa persona fuera Percy Jackson.

Me fui del pasillo, no era una persona masoquista, y en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que hacían una linda pareja.

Tal vez me plantearía salir con Megan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siguiente mini historia, está situada después de la guerra contra Gea.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick Riordan.**

 _Punto de vista de Percy_

Annabeth se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente.

Sentía que me estaba evitando.

¿Absurdo? ¿Verdad?

Había cancelado nuestra cita por sexta vez, y yo me estaba volviendo loco, pero no la presionaba, sabía que si lo hacía solo lograría espantarla.

¿Era tan malo querer saber lo que le sucede?

Podríamos afrontarlo juntos, como siempre, solos éramos increíbles pero juntos éramos imparables.

Me dolía que ella no confiara lo suficiente en mí y no me contara el problema, por favor, nena caí al tártaro por ti.

Por otro lado Thalía también actuaba raro, no dejaba sola nunca a Annabeth, y cuando digo nunca es nunca. Hasta la acompañaba al baño, raro.

También estaba el hermano de Annabeth, Malcom, era parte de esa cosa que tenían Thalía y Annabeth, pero de forma diferente, él siempre estaba excusando a Annabeth.

Algunas veces lo veía a los tres discutiendo en lugares separados, pero nunca me enteraba de nada, alcanzaba a oír dos o tres palabras, incluso una frase pero enseguida se callaban, parecía que sabían cuando yo estaba escuchando.

Ahora me encontraba en la playa, mirando como el sol desaparecía ante mis ojos, era precioso.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado, un olor familiar a limón me invadió.

Me gire y vi a mi preciosa y rara novia a mi lado sonriéndome.

-Hola sesos de alga.

-Hola- dije desganado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto alertada por mi tono de voz.

-No lo sabes porque últimamente estas muy ausente- gruñí.

-Ahh.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Una explicación, de por qué estás tan extraña o el motivo sobre porque Malcom, Thalía y tú sois los tres mosqueteros.

-¿Los tres mosqueteros?- pregunto divertida.

-¡No cambies de tema!

-Percy, quiero contártelo pero no puedo.

-¿Cómo?

-Simplemente quiero estar segura.

-Annabeth no te entiendo.

-No lo tienes que entender, te aviso que mañana no voy a estar en el campamento.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un asunto que atender en Nueva York.

-Adivino, no puedes contarme ese asunto.

Me beso en la mejilla, y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Te quiero sesos de alga.

-Y yo a ti listilla. Una cosa, ¿dónde te has dejado a Thalía? Parecéis siamesas.

Annabeth rió, añoraba su risa.

-Le he despistado, quería pasar un rato contigo.

-Me halagas señorita Chase.

-¡Cállate y bésame!

La bese.

Al día siguiente como ella me dijo no apareció, pero Malcom y Thalía tampoco estaban, debí de suponerlo.

Pase el día en el campo de entrenamiento, cuando de repente a mi lado aparecieron Leo y Jason.

-Hola chicos.

-Veo que estás entrenando, seguro que no puedes conmigo- me retó Jason.

-Seguro que sí.

-¿Los muñecos que te han hecho?- pregunto Leo.

-Nada, Annabeth está muy rara.

-Yo sé porque esta rara- dijo Leo.

-Leo ¡No!- Jason intervino.

-Tiene que saberlo.

-Dímelo Leo.

-Te está poniendo los cuernos- soltó.

-¿Cómo?

-Es la explicación más lógica, piénsalo bien.

-No le hagas caso Percy, está loco.

-No me está poniendo los cuernos, ayer vino a decirme que me diría pronto su problema, y pasamos una linda tarde en la playa.

-¿No te lo dirá por qué esta arrepentida?

Pensé en lo que había dicho Leo y lo compare con lo que sucedía, Annabeth me evitaba, estaba ocupada todo el tiempo, estaba todo el rato junto a Thalía, su confidente…

Mierda, todo encajaba con lo que Leo decía.

-Percy, seguro que tiene otra explicación- intervino Jason.

-Dímela entonces- exigí.

-Pues no la sé, pero vamos Percy es Annabeth, caíste al tártaro por ella, cuando desapareciste no la viste buscándote como una loca, viajaste por todo el país para rescatarla de Atlas, ella recibió una puñalada por ti y no creo que Afrodita quiero romper a su pareja favorita desde Helena y Paris.

-Tienes un punto a tu favor- murmure.

-Tal vez solo fue un desliz, pero se siente muy culpable ¿le has hecho siempre caso?- pregunto Leo.

-Bueno, hubo un momento en que estaba preparando las entrevistas a las universidades…

-Pues solo es eso, un periodo de tiempo en que no le haces caso y paff, cuernos que te caen.

-No le hagas caso- me dijo Jason llevándose a Leo por la oreja.

Pero ¿cómo no hacerle caso si tiene razón?

Necesitaba hablar con Annabeth, ella era la única que me podía alumbrar.

No quería hablar con ella, por miedo, estaba asustado no quería que lo que decía Leo fuera verdad, pero todo lo bueno nunca dura y eso la vida me lo ha ido enseñando.

Era de noche, Annabeth habría vuelto.

Toque en la puerta de la cabaña de Atenea, me abrió Malcom.

-Hola, vengo por Annabeth.

-Ahora mismo no está vuelve en otro momento.

Y algo en mi estalló.

Siempre decía eso cada vez que iba a buscarla, estaba claro me estaba engañando.

Empuje a Malcom y entre en la cabaña, ignorando cuanto me gritaba.

Me encontré a Annabeth junto a Thalía en el escritorio, Thalía le susurraba cosas en el oído.

-Con que no estaba- le gruñí a Malcom- Annabeth.

Ella se volteo y nuestras miradas se juntaron, me miraba como si yo fuese lo que más quisiese y eso solo me enfureció más.

Malcom y Thalía salieron de la habitación.

-Percy yo…

-Está más que claro lo que pasa.

-¿Enserio?

-Lo entiendo.

-Menos mal Percy yo creo…

-Déjame acabar, lo entiendo pero no puedo con esto, es demasiado, estaremos mejor separados.

-¿Me estás dejando?- lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Solo me estoy protegiendo.

-No te vayas- rogó.

Me iba a ir cuando algo en el escritorio llamo mi atención, era una ecografía.

-¿Es tuya?- pregunte.

-Como si no lo supieras.

-No lo sabía.

-¡Si me estabas dejando porque estoy embarazada!- dijo indignada

-Yo te estaba dejando porque me engañabas.

-Yo no te estoy engañando ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Leo.

-¿Y le haces caso a Leo?- pregunto escéptica.

-Tienes razón, un segundo, ¿el bebe es mío?

-¡Pues claro que es tuyo!- me pego en el pecho.

-¿Voy a ser padre?- ella asintió- ¡Voy a ser padre!- la bese.

-Voy a engordar.

-Te voy a querer, gorda, flaca o de cualquier manera.

Nos besamos.

Era la mejor noticia del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta mini historia está situada después de la guerra contra Gea, Percy y Annabeth no van a ir a la universidad en Nueva Roma.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son creación de Rick Riordan.**

 _Punto de vista de Annabeth_

Me encontraba sentada en mi habitación había tres cartas ante mí, tres cartas que determinarían mi futuro.

Podía ver los sellos de Yale, Harvard y Princeton en las cartas.

Hace unas semanas había hecho una entrevista en estas grandes universidades, no sabía si me aceptarían, estaba muy nerviosa.

La primera carta en llegar había sido la de Yale, al día siguiente había llegado Princeton y por último Harvard.

Y ahora las mirabas nerviosa sin saber cual abrir primera, podrían haberme aceptado o no.

Bobby y Mattew entraron para amargarme la vida.

-Annabeth ¿qué son?- pregunto Bobby.

-Las cartas para la universidad, ahora fuera, estoy decidiendo cual abrir primero.

Los gemelos se miraron y luego corrieron junto a mis cartas.

-¡Dadme esas cartas!- gruñí.

-Ven a por ellas.

Empezamos a correr por toda la casa, puede atrapar a Bobby pero Mattew era quien tenía las cartas.

-Te juro que tiro a tu gemelo por la ventana si no me das las cartas.

Y papa y Helen entraron por la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto mi padre.

-Annabeth está amenazando con tirar a Bobby por la ventana- se chivo Mattew.

-Mattew me ha quitado las cartas para la universidad.

-¿Ya han llegado?- pregunto mi padre emocionado.

Se las arrebato a mi hermano y yo deje Bobby en el suelo.

-Papa no he podido abrirlas ¿y si no me aceptan?

-Lo harán, eres hija de tu madre ¿recuerdas?- asentí- si quieres las abro yo.

-Mejor.

Mi respiración se acelero, y mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente.

-A ver Yale… ¡Te ha aceptado!- me lleve una mano al pecho aliviada- Princeton… ¡También! y Harvard… ¡no es la excepción!

-Me han aceptado en las tres- dije emocionada.

Pero la emoción me duro poco, pues la realidad me dio una bofetada en la cara.

Subí a toda velocidad a mi cuarto y llame a Piper, con el teléfono anti- monstruos que Leo inventó, era útil.

-¿Sí? Soy Piper.

-Piper, soy yo Annabeth.

-Hola, Annabeth.

-Tengo un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me presente a Yale, Harvard y Princeton?

-Sí, ¿no te han aceptado?

-Me han aceptado en las tres.

-Pero eso es genial, no sé cuál es el problema.

-Pues…

-¿No sabes cual elegir?

-No, Piper, yo prefiero ir a Yale, mi padre estudio allí además de que tienen el mejor programa de arquitectura del país.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Percy…

-¿Qué pasa con Percy?

-Él va elegir una universidad pública en Nueva York y yo voy a estar muy lejos de él, Piper no sabes lo duro que es mantener una relación a distancia, tal vez elija Princeton porque está más cerca.

-Annabeth no puedes renunciar a tus sueños.

-Pero tampoco puedo renunciar a Percy.

-Exacto, necesitas compaginarlo.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-No lo sé Annabeth, yo no me tengo que preocupar por eso hasta el año que viene, y lo más probable es que vaya a la universidad de Nueva Roma con Jason.

-Piper eres de tan buena ayuda- dije con sarcasmo.

-Lo primero es ir a contárselo.

-Si se lo cuento querrá que vaya a Yale, porque sabe que quiero ir.

-Percy es un buen novio- suspiro Piper- no me malinterpretes Jason es genial, pero da por hecho que voy a ir a la misma universidad que él, ni si quiera me ha preguntado si eso es lo que quiero, y me gustaría que fuera un poco más romántico, como Percy.

Reí.

-Al menos Jason no olvida ninguna fecha importante, tengo que encargarme personalmente de que lo recuerde, además a Jason no te obliga a ver La Sirenita cada vez que puede.

-Los chicos son muy raros- Piper y yo reímos- pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Ya pensare en algo, sabes se me da bien pensar- ella rió.

-No lo dudo, te llamo luego que Leo va a venir pronto.

-¡Es verdad! Vais al mismo instituto.

-No es fácil ir con él.

-Me lo imagino, adiós.

-Un beso.

Colgamos.

Me acosté en mi cama y mire el techo.

¿Qué haría?

Una cosa la tenía clara no dejaría a Percy. Iría a Princeton porque estaba más cerca de su universidad, si haría eso, tenía claro que no podía estar sin mi sesos de alga.

Una sonrisa tonta se me formo en los labios.

-¡Annabeth deja de pensar en tu novio, que alguien te ha venido a ver!- Bobby gritó en mi oreja y yo pegué un brinco.

-¿Cómo sabéis que estaba pensando en él?

-Tenías una sonrisa tonta en los labios, y cada vez que piensas en él pues se te forma- se encogió de hombros Mattew.

-Baja que alguien te ha venido a ver- repitió Bobby.

Baje al recibidor y ahí estaba Percy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Hola amor ¿qué tal? Te quiero- dijo Percy imitando mi tono de voz.

Me acercó a él y nos besamos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Tendría que haberme imaginado esto al salir con una hija de Atenea- suspiró- ¿subimos a tu cuarto?

Asentí.

Entramos en mi habitación y él se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Me vas a responder ahora?

-Sí- sonrió- ¿recuerdas que te dije iba a ir a esa pequeña universidad de Nueva York?

-Claro.

-Pues las cosas han cambiado.

-Percy no te entiendo, y odio no entender.

-Déjame acabar- me regaño dulcemente, saco una carta de su bolsillo y reconocí el sello de Yale- me presente a Yale porque tú quieres ir, sé que te han aceptado y vas a ir a otra universidad para que estamos más cerca, pero no hace falta porque si soy parte del equipo de natación de Yale estoy dentro.

-Pero… pero… Percy a ti no te gusta nadar en los equipos porque piensas que es como hacer trampa.

-Lo sé, pero por ti hago lo que sea.

Me acerque a él y lo bese.

-¿Entonces los dos vamos a Yale?

Él se limito a sonreírme y después me beso, y en ese momento no querría estar en otro lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta mini historia está situada después de la guerra contra Gea, espero que os este gustando.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick Riordan, no míos.**

 _Punto de vista de Logan._

Me coloque las gafas correctamente, estaba más nervioso de lo normal.

Me peine con cuidado mi pelo rubio y me coloque una camisa gris con unos vaqueros.

No parecía un tío guay, las gafas estropeaban mi imagen por completo.

Yo en el instituto no soy precisamente el chico popular, es más soy todo lo contrario, soy un "empollón" ya desearan ellos ser como yo cuando no le admitan en ninguna universidad.

Me estoy arreglado porque hoy Annabeth Chase nos ha invitado a mí, Carla y Olivia a ir a su casa a ver una película y a quedarnos a dormir.

Yo me enamore de Annabeth desde que la vi, sus rizos rubios de princesa y sus ojos grises calculadores cual tormenta me encantaron y cuando descubrí que era la más inteligente de todos solo hizo que me enamorara más, ella fue tan amable conmigo, yo no tenía amigos hasta que ella apareció, y ahora era parte de un grupo, le debía mucho a Annabeth.

Camine tranquilo por la calle, no me podía sacar los nervios.

Por el camino me encontré con Carla.

-Hola Logan- saludó como siempre tan sonriente.

-Hola Carla.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Un poco, nunca me han invitado a una fiesta de pijamas.

-Será genial, ¿has estado alguna vez en casa de Annabeth?

-No.

-Raro, ninguno de nosotros ha estado en su casa.

-Ya sabes que a Annabeth le gusta la intimidad, no querrá que nos pongamos a investigar.

-¿Investigar?

-Carla, te conozco, vas a ponerte a investigar desde que pises esa casa.

-Da miedo como me conoces, se nota que me aprecias- se sonrojo.

-Claro, eres mi amiga- parecía desilusionarse.

-Ya, amiga.

-¿Y Olivia?

-Seguramente ya este en casa de Annabeth, sabes que odia llegar tarde a las citas.

Los dos reímos y seguimos caminando.

En menos de diez minutos nos encontrábamos enfrente de la casa de Annabeth.

Parecía una casa normal, de color amarillo y de dos pisos.

Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Annabeth.

-Hola chicos, me alegro que vengáis- nos sonrió.

-No hay de que- dijimos a la vez.

Entramos y había un montón de juguetes tirados por todo el suelo de madera.

-Perdón por el desorden pero mis hermanos pequeños no conocen la palabra ordenar- rió.

Los dos la seguimos al salón y en él se encontraba Olivia y dos chicas que nunca había visto.

Una chica tenía el pelo negro con una mecha azul, sus ojos eran azules eléctricos, y era punk.

Luego la otra era morena, su pelo marrón estaba amarrado en una trenza decorada con plumas y sus ojos cambiaban de color.

-Hola- se presento la morena- yo soy Piper y ella- señalo a la otra chica- es Thalía.

-Encantado, soy Logan y ella es Carla.

-Nosotras ya nos íbamos- dijo la tal Thalía- ¡Annie nos vamos!

Annabeth apareció por la puerta y las abrazó a las dos.

-Espero veros pronto- ellas asintieron y desaparecieron.

-¿Annie? Pensaba que nadie te llamaba así- dijo Carla.

-Es que conozco a Thalía desde pequeña y tenemos mucha confianza- explico.

El salón estaba lleno de fotos y Carla comenzó a revisarlas.

-¿Estos niños son tus hermanos pequeños verdad?

-Sí, Bobby y Mattew.

-¿Y tu padre?- desvié el tema.

-Se ha ido de viaje de negocios y se ha llevado a Helen y a mis hermanos yo tenía cosas que hacer aquí.

-Entonces podemos descontrolarnos- dije emocionada Olivia.

-Con Annabeth y Logan es imposible- dijo Carla sentándose en el sofá junto a Olivia.

-¿Ponemos la película?- pregunto Annabeth.

Todos asentimos y nos dispusimos a verla, y en cuanto acabamos Carla volvió a atacar.

-¿Y estos quiénes son?- dijo señalando una foto en donde aparecía una niña pequeña rubia, una chica de pelo negro y el más mayor era un chico rubio.

-Pues esta es Thalía- señalo a la pelinegra- el mayor es Luke y la pequeña yo.

-¿Y estos?- cogió una foto en donde se encontraban unos niños de doce años, la chica era rubia y el chico pelinegro.

-Pues la chica yo y el chico es Percy.

Y ahí nos fuimos a dormir.

Cuando abrí los ojos descubrí a Carla fisgando en los álbumes.

-¿No te cansas?

-No, sé que esconde algo. Parece que el tal Percy y ella están muy unidos, aparece en un montón de fotos.

-¿Y Annabeth y Olivia?

-Oliva desayunando y Annabeth está preparándose.

Nos fuimos a la cocina y nos pusimos a desayunar, y en un rato Annabeth se nos unió.

-¿Podemos ir al parque de atracciones?- pregunto Olivia emocionada.

-Pareces una cría- dijimos Carla y yo.

-Pues yo quiero ir- sonrió Annabeth.

-Entonces vamos- dije y todos asentimos.

De repente el timbre sonó.

-¡Voy yo!- dijimos Olivia, Carla y yo.

Annabeth levanto la ceja.

-Yo es que he pedido una pizza- dijo Olivia.

-¿Una pizza por la mañana?- pregunte.

Ella se sonrojo.

-Nosotros vamos a abrir, y tú te quedas terminando el desayuno- dijo Carla.

Los tres abrimos la puerta, y un chico de pelo negro, musculoso, y de ojos verdes como el mar apareció.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte.

-La pregunta es ¿quién eres tú?

Nos miramos.

-Hola yo soy Carla- sonrió ella dándole la mano.

-Y está loca- Olivia la empujo- yo soy Olivia- le dio un abrazo.

-Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera- Carla se levanto.

Por favor, es aparecer un chico y que las chicas vayan detrás de él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Olivia.

-Primero quiero saber el nombre de ese- me señalo.

-Ese es solo Logan- dijo Carla.

¿Solo? Guau, la amistad es genial.

-¿Y tú?- gruñí.

-Yo soy…

-¡Sesos de alga!- Annabeth apareció.

Percy corrió hacia ella y la besó.

-Hola listilla.

-Chicos este es Percy mi novio.

Y ese día murió una parte de mí.

Carla tenía razón, Annabeth estaba escondiendo algo, a su novio.

Tuve que aguantar a la parejita en el parque de atracciones, vi como Annabeth le ganaba un peluche a Percy, vi como Percy se agarraba a Annabeth en la casa del terror y lo peor vi como los dos se subieron a la atracción del amor y se reían sobre que no hubiera cámaras en los cupidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta mini historia también está situada después de la guerra contra Gea, específicamente en el baile de fin de curso.**

 **PD: Estos personajes los ha creado Rick Riordan, no de una servidora.**

 _Punto de vista de Percy_

Me dedicaba a ponerme mi corbata azul, pero era completamente imposible, como mi pelo se resistía a colocarse.

-Esto es imposible- declare.

-¿Qué es imposible?- mi cariñosa madre apareció por la puerta.

-La corbata.

Ella rió.

-Cariño, déjame ayudarte.

Se acerco a mí, y me hizo un perfecto nudo.

-Gracias mamá.

-Estas guapísimo, voy a por la cámara.

-¡Mama!- me queje.

-Hijo, casi nunca te pones traje y cuando lo haces tengo que aprovechar- sonrió ilusionada y se fue corriendo a por la cámara.

No me quede mucho tiempo solo, pues Paul entró por la puerta.

-Percy estás guapo.

-Gracias.

-Una cosa, te estaré vigilando en el baile por si haces una de las tuyas- me advirtió.

Paul era el profesor de inglés de mi instituto, y le ha tocado ser uno de los vigilantes de mi baile de fin de curso.

-Yo que tú Paul estaría más pendiente del ponche que de mí, seguro que le meten alcohol cuando me estés mirando- los dos reímos.

-Pásatelo bien, pero no demasiado, te estaré vigilando.

-Amenaza captada- le hice un saludo militar y salí de la habitación.

En cuanto me senté en el sofá tocaron el timbre.

Abrí la puerta y mis amigos aparecieron.

-¿Y tú pareja?- pregunto Jon.

-Va a dar al baile- informe.

-Espero conocer a tu prima pronto- comento Tom.

-¡Qué no es mi prima!- dije ya enfadado.

-Chicos una foto- entró mi madre.

Después de tropecientas fotos fuimos a la limusina, pero mi madre me paró antes.

-Percy trae a Annabeth aquí, quiero hacerles una foto a los dos- me susurro y yo asentí.

Cuando baje, puede ver a Emily, la novia de Jon, que llevaba un vestido de asillas naranja y a Jessica, mi segunda mejor amiga (la primera siempre será mi novia) que llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda de una asilla.

Entramos en la limusina.

-Percy ¿y tú pareja?- pregunto Emily.

-Dice que viene a dar al baile- rió Tom.

-Va a venir y no es mi prima…- dije cansado.

-No pasa nada por no ir con nadie al baile- intervino Jessica- tal vez solo no has encontrado a la persona idónea con quien ir, tal vez esté más cerca de lo que crees- me sonrió.

¿Más cerca de lo que creo? Annabeth estaba muy lejos.

Ya lo sé, como he podido ser tan tonto, cuando éramos críos estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, y no sabía que el amor de mi vida estaba justo a mi lado.

-Diste en el clavo Jessica- le sonrío y los ojos le brillaron.

Ella iba a decir algo pero lo limusina llego al instituto.

Bajamos del coche, y oí como Emily y Jessica se reían y chillaban emocionadas, raro.

Al parecer no solo puedo entender a mi novia, no entiendo a las chicas en general.

Entramos en el gimnasio, que estaba decorado con miles de serpentinas y luces, además de que hay una gran bola de discoteca colgando del techo, habían hecho un escenario donde el DJ pinchaba, estaba fantástico.

-¡A bailar!- dijeron Jon y Tom.

Y todos menos yo fueron a la pista, yo me quede en una esquina disfrutando del ponche.

Enseguida Jessica se unió a mí.

-Percy ¿por qué no bailas?

-No sé bailar- sonreí.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-Gracias, pero vete a bailar y pásatelo bien.

-Yo me lo paso bien junto a ti- me sonrió.

Hablamos y reímos, me encantaba estar junto a una amiga.

-Y al final me caí- conté.

-Era de esperase- ella rió.

De repente Tom entró corriendo.

-¡Dejen de ligar y ayúdenme!

-No estamos ligando- dije, Jessica bajó la cabeza.

-Da igual- dijo quitándole importancia Tom- ¿Cómo estoy?

-Imbécil, pero que le vamos a hacer- sonreí.

-No, lo digo enserio.

-Estás bien- sonrió Jessica- ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque hay una chica nueva en el baile y esta como un tren- sonrió pícaramente y yo negué con la cabeza.

Siempre era igual, intentando ligar con chicas, sus relaciones no duraban mucho pero no era por no intentarlo pues había tenido más novias que yo golpes de Clarisse en lucha libe, y mira que me daba.

-No será para tanto- murmuro Jessica.

-¡No que va!- comento él- se está acercando- se emociono.

Cuando la vi mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente.

Su pelo rubio le caía como una cascada por sus hombros, iba poco maquillada pero seguía siendo un ángel, sus ojos como tormentas examinaban la fiesta, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa de palabra de honor.

Emily y Jon se nos unieron.

Una sonrisa se me formo en el rostro.

-Tiene razón, es hermosa.

Todos se me quedaron mirando estupefactos y Annabeth por fin nos alcanzaba.

-Los tacones me matan- se quejo.

-Hola a ti también- sonreí.

-¿Os conocéis?- pregunto Tom arreglándose la pajarita, pobrecillo pero este ángel ya estaba cogido.

Asentí.

Me gire a MÍ novia.

-Ellos son Tom, Jon, Emily y Jessica- me gire hacia ellos- chicos ella es Annabeth mi novia.

Le bese la mejilla para demostrar que lo que decía era cierto.

-Encantada- sonrió.

Todos abrieron la boca.

-Al final era verdad lo de la novia- rió Jon.

-Annabeth algún día tenemos que quedar- dijo amablemente Emily.

-Claro.

-¿Seguro que quieres a Percy?- pregunto Tom y yo le fulmine con la mirada.

-Bastante segura- la pegue más a mí.

-¿Desde cuándo os conocéis?- pregunto Jessica con un ligero enfado.

-Desde los doce- dije.

-Pero empezamos a salir hace casi un año- añadió Annabeth.

Empezó a sonar la canción Crazy Love de Beyonce.

-Es nuestra canción- dije emocionado.

-¿Tenéis una canción?- pregunto a punto de llorar Jessica.

-Sí, es la canción que sonaba cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso bajo la lluvia, además de era la canción que sonaba cuando bailamos nuestro primer baile- dije.

Fuimos a la pista de baile, y la rodee por la cintura, ella me envolvió con su brazos mi cuello, y de vez en cuando nos dábamos un par de besos.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte- he reservado en un restaurante.

-Me duelen mucho los pies- se quejo.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.

Le saque los zapatos y se los di, luego la cogí en volandas y salimos del baile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Otra pequeña mini historia, espero que os guste.**

 **PD: Estos personajes lo he creado yo, las ganas mías, ha sido Rick Riordan.**

 _Punto de vista de Annabeth_

Malcom, Thalía y yo estábamos sentados en la playa contemplado el mar, inconscientemente comencé a pensar en Percy, ojala estuviera aquí conmigo, pero las misiones las dicta el oráculo no él.

Baje la vista y vi mi enorme barriga, estaba embarazada de siete meses, lo sé para una mestiza es enorme el riesgo de estar embarazada, la mayoría de ellas cuando llegan al parto o mueren ellas o el bebe, hay tan pocos casos de que los dos sobrevivieran que se pueden contar con las manos.

Pensaba en mi bebe exactamente igual que Percy, teniendo su pelo y sus ojos, sin ninguna intervención mía, sería como un pequeño ángel, claro si fuera niño, no sabía exactamente que era, yo y Percy pensábamos en un niño pero Thalía insistía en que su sobrino era una niña.

¿La razón por la cual no lo sé?

Pues no he ido al médico, ya que mi bebe al ser un nieto o nieta de los tres grandes es muy poderoso, puede controlar los vientos, a los muertos y al mar, tiene los poderes de Jason, Thalía, Nico, Hazel y Percy juntos además de una fuerza y una velocidad enorme.

Y eso solo hacía que yo tuviera menos probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-Annabeth ¿en qué piensas?- pregunto mi hermano.

-En mi bebe.

-Mi futura sobrina- sonrió Thalía.

-Yo solo quiero que este sano- dije.

-Como todas las madres- sonrió Malcom.

-¿Echas de menos al sesos de alga?- me pregunto Thalía.

-Un poco, él siempre está ahí por si necesito algo.

-Tranquila, Percy nos hizo jurar por nuestras vidas que estaríamos pendientes de ti- dijo Thalía.

Reí y de repente sentí como un líquido me bajaba por las piernas.

Mire hacia abajo y descubrí que era sangre lo que me caía, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Thalía, Malcom tenemos un problema.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto mi amiga y yo negué.

-Mierda- Malcom maldijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Thalía seguía sin enterarse.

-Creo que he roto aguas.

-Hermanita no te equivocas.

Thalía se levanto y ayudo a que yo lo hiciera.

-Vamos a la cabaña- Malcom señalo la cabaña número seis.

Con mucho cuidado fuimos hacia allí, y cuando entramos me hicieron acostarme en un cama.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es informar a un médico- dije.

-Voy a por Will- Malcom corrió.

-Ahora quiero Thals que cojas el teléfono y llames a Percy- ella hizo todo lo que le dije.

-No contesta- manifestó.

Un dolor intenso apareció, chille de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

-Contracción- gemí- pon el cronometro.

Lo hizo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber cada cuanto tiempo tengo las contracciones- explique.

-¿Vuelvo a llamar a Percy?- Thalía estaba muy nerviosa, yo asentí.

Respire profundamente, no podía permitirme perder la calma, Thalía estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tenía que ser fuerte por las dos.

Malcom entró atacado a la cabaña.

-Malas noticias, hoy la cabaña de Apolo está en un hospital ayudando.

-Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros- declaré- Thalía tú me calmaras, porque pronto perderé los nervios, y Malcomo harás el papel de médico.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso- comento Malcom.

-Claro que puedes, estas estudiando medicina en la universidad, y te has leído todos los libros sobre medicina de aquí y la biblioteca municipal.

Dolor, agudo e intenso dolor.

Grite.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Thalía.

-¡No! Tengo una maldita y dolorosa contracción.

-Tienes contracciones cada diez minutos- murmuro Malcom- tienes que haber dilatado unos diez centímetros y tener contracciones cada minuto para poder empujar.

Malcom cogió agua, toallas, tijeras… Se notaba que sería un gran medico.

Thalía me dio la mano, caso error porque después me dio una dolorosa contracción y se la apreté, y en la habitación se escucharon dos gritos.

-Joder sí que aprieta bien- se quejo Thalía.

-Te recuerdo que mi bebe tiene un fuerza sobrehumana que me pasa cuando le viene en gana- gruñí.

-¿Cada cuanto las contracciones?- pregunto Malcom.

-Cinco minutos- contesto Thalía- Tranquila Annabeth pronto va a acabar- me tranquilizo.

-No lo va hacer, llevamos dos horas de parto- me queje.

-Hay mujeres que están todo un día- dijo Malcom.

-Pobrecitas- me eche a llorar.

-Son las hormonas- aclaró Malcom a una confusa Thalía.

Otra agonizante hora después.

-¡Cuánto llevamos!- grite llorando, esto era insoportablemente doloroso.

-¡Diez centímetro! ¡Y las contracciones cada un minuto!- declaro emocionada Thalía.

-¡Al fin!- exclame.

-Vale, Annabeth vamos a empujar- dijo Malcom.

Comencé a empujar, ya nada me dolía, ya nada me importaba.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Annabeth- me sonrió Thalía.

-¡Ya le veo la cabeza!- exclamo Malcom.

Empuje hasta que oí un llanto.

Malcom cogió las tijeras y cortó el cordón umbilical.

-¡Es una niña!- Thalía saltó emocionada.

-Quiero verla- rogué.

Malcom coloco a mi bebe en mi pecho, y yo la cogí.

Encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos, era mi pequeña.

-Es hermosa- murmure.

Su pelo era rubio como el mío, y tenía mi mismo tono de piel.

Era igualita a mí, como Percy quería.

Ella abrió los ojos, y casi me pongo a llorar, eran los ojos de su padre de color verdes como el mar.

Algo dentro de mí apareció, nunca me había visto a mí siendo madre, pero ahora que la he conocido no dejo de pensar que ese es el único papel que tengo que hacer.

No podía morir, no, tenía que formar parte de su vida.

Sonrió, mi bebe me sonrió, y tenía una sonrisa sarcástica como su padre.

De repente todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté mire a todos lados buscando a mi pequeña.

Lo que vi me conmovió, Percy estaba sosteniendo a mi bebe mientras la miraba como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

-Es preciosa- dije.

Percy me miro, y sonrió, definitivamente tenían la misma sonrisa.

-Es igual a ti.

-Tiene tus ojos, y tu sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?

-¿No lo has visto?

-Que va, llevo un día entero con ella, y solo la he visto llorar y comer.

-¿Me la das?

La coloco encima de mí, y abrió los ojos mirándome, y sonrió.

-Creo que te esperaba para hacerlo.

-Mi bebe, eres mi bebe- le dije.

Ahora sabía a que estaba destinada a ser madre, para esa preciosa niña, y no dejaría como me llamo Annabeth Chase que algo le pasará.


	7. Chapter 7

**Siguiente mini historia, está situada después de la guerra contra Gea, otra vez…**

 **PD: Los personajes son de la invención de Rick Riordan no míos.**

 _Punto de vista de Alison_

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de la escuela, un pino para ser exactos.

Estaba observando como siempre, yo era invisible, nadie sabía de mi existencia en el instituto, no era ninguna popular y mis notas tampoco eran para tirar cohetes, por lo cual nadie me conocía y eso no me disgustaba.

No quería ser como esos tontos populares que se creían los mejores y los más importantes, además de que no quería tampoco ser una nerd, porque los populares se metían con ellos, me gustaba ser invisible.

Y por ello yo era la chica que se sentaba bajo el gran pino observando todo a su alrededor.

Vi como Julie salía de la escuela, Julie era la típica chica popular que quería conseguir ser la pareja del más guapo del instituto y ese sin duda era Percy Jackson.

Percy no se comportaba como un popular, era bueno, amble y atento con todos quienes le rodeaban, y eso solo hacía que la gente se enamorara de él.

Pero él tenía algo diferente, todos lo notaban.

A veces llegaba tarde a clase con la ropa medio quemada, de vez en cuando faltaba a clase, y también cuando era la hora de ir a la piscina tenía unas cicatrices en la espalda, casi no se notaban, pero como yo me dedico a observar claro que lo pude notar.

Pero lo más raro sin duda fue cuando falto desde las vacaciones de navidad, se había incorporado a las clases el año siguiente, y su única explicación había sido que había ido a Grecia a ver a unos familiares, y darle una lección a cara de tierra, será su prima u algo.

A lo que iba era raro, y Julie quería conquistarlo.

Ella se estaba poniendo todavía más maquillaje, parecía más un payaso de feria que una chica de instituto, se había parado enfrente del coche del chico, pobrecillo, había gente que no tenía suerte, porque cuando se trataba de Julie…

Percy no tardó en aparecer junto a su grupo de amigos, todo el mundo pensaba que Percy rechazaba a Julie porque mantenía una relación con Melisa, pero si te fijabas un poco se notaba que no había ese tipo de relación entre los dos, aunque Melisa sí que quería.

Julie se colgó del cuello de Percy y este la aparto, mantenían una conversación bastante acalorada, Julie se marcho dando pisotones del lugar, y otra vez Percy la había rechazado.

Melisa estaba la mar de contenta, había alzado la cabeza orgullosa, pobre no tenía idea de que Percy no la veía de ese modo.

Al día siguiente me encontraba caminando por las caóticas calles de Nueva York, me dirigía hacia Starbucks a tomar un batido.

Por el camino me encontré con la persona menos esperada.

-Hola Alison- me saludo Percy Jackson.

-¿Conoces mi nombre?

-Pues claro- sonrió.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

Él se sonrojo.

-Tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con Melisa?

-¿Con Melisa?- rió-Melisa solo es una amiga.

-Ahh, ¿Julie?

-No- se puso serio y reí.

-¿Entonces con quien?

-Con mi novia- se sonrojo.

-¿Tienes novia?- sonreí- Por eso rechazas a las chicas, ¿la conozco?

-Lo dudo, vive en San Francisco.

-¿Melisa sabe que tienes novia?- pregunte.

-Pues no- se rascó la cabeza.

-Deberías decírselo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por si se hace una idea equivocada sobre ustedes dos.

-¿Nosotros dos?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Por si cree que rechazas a todas las demás chicas porque estás enamorado de ella.

-¿Por qué iba a creer eso?

-Las chicas creemos en muchas cosas- me encogí de hombros.

De repente una chica de pelo rubio rizado cual princesa y preciosos ojos grises como tormentas apareció.

-Hola- me saludo- soy Annabeth.

-Mi novia- aclaró Percy.

Estaba claro que a Percy no le faltaba gusto a la hora de elegir las chicas.

-Yo soy Alison, una compañera de Percy y yo ya me iba- sonreí y me fui.

Me encontré a la parejita de nuevo en Starbucks riéndose y besándose, hacían una linda pareja.

Quería ver las reacciones de Julie y Melisa cuando se enteraran de que Percy tenía novia y encima guapa y lista.

Ese día no tardo en llegar, pues el lunes la chica apareció.

Todo iba como siempre, Julie intentaba una vez más que Percy saliese con ella pero él seguía negándose y Melisa había subido orgullosa de nuevo la cabeza, pero algo raro pasaba pues Percy no había traído su coche.

Un descapotable rojo entró en el aparcamiento de la escuela.

Del coche se bajo la mismísima Annabeth, y todo el mundo se la quedo mirando.

La chica me miro y me regalo un hermosa sonrisa, ahora entendía como Percy se había enamorado de ella.

Julie fue la primera en encarar a Annabeth.

-Hola soy Julie ¿y tú?

-Pues yo soy Annabeth- sonrió.

-¿A qué vienes a Goode?

-Pues a recoger a mi tonto novio que tiene el coche en el taller.

Claro, por eso ella había venido.

Melisa camino tranquila hacia la nueva.

-Yo soy Melisa- iba a marcar territorio- y ese es Percy Jackson mi novio.

Uy, la que se va a liar.

Julie la intento matar con la mirada.

Annabeth solo se echo a reír.

-¿Tú novio?- pregunto entre risas.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Será tu novio en tus sueños.

Todos echamos a reír.

Menos Melisa, que iba a contestarle cuando Percy fue corriendo en la dirección de las chicas.

-¡Listilla!- cogió a Annabeth y le dio vueltas- no sabía que tú me vendrías a recoger.

-Tu madre está ocupada con sus libros y yo como el alma caritativa que soy he venido a buscarte.

Percy beso a Annabeth.

-Adiós- se despidió Percy mientras se subía al coche.

-Novia de Percy espero verte otro día- río Annabeth, la chica me caía bien- Alison tenemos que quedar para conocernos mejor.

Yo asentí emocionada.

Y así fue como conseguí a una amiga, y descubrí que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro aunque Melisa y Julie intentaran meterse en medio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta mini historia está situada después de la guerra contra Cronos, al fin.**

 **PD: Estos personajes no lo he inventado yo, lo ha hecho el escritor Rick Riordan.**

 _Punto de vista de Percy_

Estaba nervioso, hoy sería un día malo, peor que cuando el escorpión me pico en la mano, peor que cuando Medusa me quiso convertir en piedra, incluso peor que el día en el que me enfrente a Cronos-Luke.

Hoy sería el día en que conocería a la familia de mi novia.

Annabeth y yo llevábamos saliendo tres hermosos meses, y hoy era el día en el que me tocaba presentarme formalmente como el novio de Annabeth.

Toque el timbre.

Estaba mirando la posibilidad de correr, ¿cuánto tardaría en correr de aquí al aeropuerto? No el tiempo suficiente.

Cogí aire.

Tendría que aguantar la tortura.

Alguien que no conocía abrió la puerta.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- pregunto el rubio oxigenado que había abierto.

-Yo soy Percy Jackson- forcé una sonrisa.

Y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Toque de nuevo el timbre, pero esta vez me abrió una chica castaña.

-Hola- dijo en tono coqueto.

-Hola ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro- me sonrió.

Cuando entré vi a muchas personas en ella.

-¿Y todo esto?

-Es una reunión familiar en casa de mi prima guapo- me guiño un ojo.

-Me ha abierto antes un chico rubio…

-Ese es el hijo de la vecina, como su madre se ha ido de fiesta ha dejado a su hijo aquí.

-Pero ¿por qué se ha portado tan mal conmigo? Que sepa yo no le he hecho nada.

-Está enamorado de mi prima, y cree que cualquier chico puede ir a por ella, pero ¿quién quiere a una nerd de novia?- pregunto.

Guau, Annabeth tiene una prima muy insoportable.

-Yo voy al baño- corrí escaleras arriba.

No podía seguir estando con alguien tan molesta.

Entre en el cuarto de Annabeth y ella estaba sentada en su cama, maldiciendo.

-¿Hay una fiesta abajo y tú te quedas aquí?- pregunte.

Ella se levanto y sonrió en cuanto me vio.

-Hola a ti también sesos de alga- se acercó y me beso.

-Hola- sonreí.

-Y que coste que estoy aquí porque no soporto a mi prima hablándome como una cotorra en mi oído, e intentando que aceda a un cambio de imagen, además de que el vecino se pega a mí como una lapa.

Me reí.

-Ya los he conocido, tú vecino me cerró la puerta en las narices y tu prima coqueteo un poco, bastante descarada.

Comenzamos a reír.

-Gracias por venir y aguantar a mi familia.

-Bueno ya tu madre me odia, no quiero añadirle también a tu familia mortal.

-Ella muy, muy, muy pero que muy en el fondo te quiere.

-Seguro- los dos comenzamos a reír.

-¡A comer!- anunció la madrastra de Annabeth.

-Es hora de que empiece el castigo- dije haciendo una mueca y que ella riera.

-Vamos.

Bajamos la escalera y nos sentamos en la mesa, uno al lado del otro.

-Vamos a presentarnos- sonrió una adulta rubia emocionada- empieza tu Harry- animo al hombre que tenía al lado.

-Bueno pues yo soy Harry Storm, nací y vivo en los Ángeles, me case con Elena Chase y tengo una hija, Julia Storm y trabajo de informático.

-Yo soy Elena Chase, ahora Storm por matrimonio- dijo la adulta rubia- y me case a los veinte años con Harry Storm, y como él dijo tenemos un hija llamada Julia, ahora mismo soy ama de casa aunque estudie derecho.

Elena miro a su hija y le hizo presentarse.

-Hola pues yo soy Julia Storm, soy hija de Harry y Elena Storm vivo y estudio en los Ángeles y de mayor quiero ser modelo.

Vi a Annabeth rodar los ojos.

-Yo soy Michael Johnson, el vecino de al lado y estoy aquí porque mi madre está de fiesta, estudio en aquí, y quiero ser ingeniero.

El chico me fulmino con la mirada.

-Pues yo soy Frederick Chase, me case con Helen hace cinco años, tengo tres hijos, los gemelos Bobby y Mattew y mi hija Annabeth, y yo trabajo de profesor en la universidad.

-Yo soy Helen Chase, estoy casada con Frederick y tengo dos hijos Bobby y Mattew y una hijastra Annabeth, y soy ama de casa.

-Nosotros somos Bobby y Mattew tenemos cinco años y estudiamos y vivimos aquí en San Francisco, y queremos ser de mayores policías.

Annabeth suspiro, era su turno.

-Soy Annabeth Chase, mi padre es Frederick y mis dos hermanos son Bobby y Mattew, padezco THDA y dislexia, quiero ser arquitecta de mayor.

-¿Y tú guapo?- pregunto Julia- te toca presentarte.

-Yo soy Percy Jackson, padezco THDA y dislexia, de mayor quiero ser biólogo marino y llevo tres meses saliendo con Annabeth.

Y estallo un escándalo.

-¿Cuándo os conocisteis?- pregunto Elena con una sonrisa.

-Nos conocimos cuando teníamos doce años, en un campamento de verano para niños con THDA y dislexia- explico Annabeth.

-¿Cómo fue vuestro primer beso?- pregunto Helen.

-Fue cuando fuimos de excursión al monte Sait Helen en verano- sonreí.

-¿Vais enserio?- pregunto Julia.

-Muy enserio- Annabeth me cogió de la mano y la subió encima de la mesa.

-¿Os queréis mucho?- pregunto enfadado Michael.

-Más que a mi propia vida- respondí.

-Tengo una cosa que decir- Frederick se levanto- ¡Ya era hora!

-¿Cómo?- pregunté.

-Tú también no por favor- murmuro Annabeth.

-Ya era hora de que Percabeth se hiciera realidad.

-Genial- soltó Annabeth- todo el campamento y mi padre nos shipea, solo falta que lo haga mama.

-No creo- dije.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Elena.

-A mama no le gusta mucho Percy.

-Es que se lleva fatal con mi padre, una vieja rivalidad.

Seguimos comiendo tranquilos, mientras nos bombardeaban a preguntas.

Saque tres cosas buenas de esta comida, primera pude conocer a su familia como ella conocía a la mía, segundo gracias a la comida su padre no me odia como su madre, y eso es todo un logro personal, y última no creo que el vecino se atreva a volver a hablar con Annabeth.

En fin, todo perfecto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta mini historia está situada después de la guerra contra Gea, como siempre.**

 **PD: Estos personajes los ha creado Rick Riordan, no yo.**

 _Punto de vista de Annabeth_

Hay algo que tenía claro, me iba a morir…

… de los nervios

No podía con todo este tinglado que había montado Piper, mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho.

¿Motivo?

Hoy era el día de mi boda y Piper se había empeñado en montar una boda a lo grande.

Ahora me encontraba en mi cabaña poniéndome, o al menos intentándolo, mi hermoso vestido blanco para la boda.

Mi vestido era blanco, obviamente, de palabra de honor y me llega hasta los tobillos, un vestido que combina con mis tacones blancos, Piper estuvo convenciéndome media hora para que los comprara, y llevaba un collar azul que me dio mi padre, lo llevo mi abuela en su boda.

Hoy como era un día especial, el campamento mestizo ha dejado que algunos mortales crucen la barrera mágica y los dioses han bajado del Olimpo o han subido del inframundo para asistir a esta celebración.

Y yo no podía estar más nerviosa.

-Ya esta- sonrió Piper acabando de ponerme una corona de flores en mi pelo suelto.

-Ha quedado genial- le sonreí.

Piper llevaba un vestido azul cian de dos asillas que le llegaba por las rodillas.

Por la puerta entró Thalía que llevaba el mismo vestido que Piper ya que las dos chicas eran mis damas de honor.

-Ha venido mucha gente- dijo ella acercándose.

-¿Y mi bebe?- pregunte.

-¿Lucía?

-¿Tengo más hijas?

-Esta con tu madre.

-¿Mi madre?- pregunte atónita.

-Sí, al parecer se llevan bien.

Lo que me faltaba, que mi hija fuera una copia de su abuela, válgame dios que solo se lleven bien y de mayor no quiera ser como ella.

-¿Alguien me la puede traer? Ella me calma.

No hizo falta que nadie fuera a buscarla porque mi madre entró por la puerta con mi niña en brazos.

-Toma- me la entrego sonriente.

Lucía me sonrió y apoyo su pequeña cabecita sobre mi hombro.

-¡Qué bonito!- exclamo Piper.

Me relaje, Lucía tenía ese efecto calmante sobre mí.

-Pronto tendrás que ir al altar- comento mi madre.

-Sí- asentí.

Piper y Thalía captaron el mensaje y salieron dejándome sola con mi madre.

-Cariño, sé que Percy no es el marido que habría escogido para ti.

-Ya empezamos- murmure.

-No, déjame acabar, no lo habría escogido es más le odiaba, pero me he dado cuenta con el tiempo que la cría de barba percebe haría cualquier cosa por ti y después de darme a esta fantástica y hermosa nieta lo puedo aceptar- sonreí.

-Mama…

-Hija déjame acabar- me regaño dulcemente- sé que no he sido la madre del año pero solo quiero que me aceptes en tu vida porque te quiero.

-Lo sé mama yo también te quiero.

Me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, nunca me había dado un beso.

Lucía se removió encima de mí, la pobre se había dormido.

-Dámela, yo te la cuido, tú tienes que prepararte- asentí y mi madre la cogió.

Lucía se despertó y me miro con sus ojos verdes mar, me señalo.

-Mami- dijo.

-Adiós cariño- le bese la mejilla- mamá te verá pronto.

Mi madre desapareció y por la puerta entraron mis damas de honor.

-Ya están los invitados- anunció Thalía.

-Genial, ha llegado la hora- murmure.

-Tranquila estaremos detrás de ti- me tranquilizo Piper.

Mi padre entró por la puerta.

-Llego la hora.

Suspire.

Le cogí del brazo y le susurre.

-Agárrame muy fuerte, que con estos zapatos me voy a caer.

Él se rió.

Pude ver como mi madre pasaba por el altar con Lucía en brazos y como la pequeña tiraba pétalos de rosa.

Se sentaron en sus sitios y nosotros comenzamos a andar.

Pude ver como mortales, semidioses, dioses y criaturas de la naturaleza se juntaban para presenciar cómo me casaba.

Había una cosa que tenía claro, Piper había hecho un perfecto trabajo, había un arco de flores encima de la alfombra roja por la cual estaba caminando, había silla a los lados de la alfombra y lo mejor de todo, Percy estaba en el altar esperándome.

Usaba un esmoquin negro con una corbata azul, y en un bolsillo se encontraba una pequeña rosa blanca como la leche.

Mientras caminaba hacia el altar pude ver mi futuro y mi futuro era ese hombre que me esperaba con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en los labios, no tenía ninguna duda, quería estar junto a él y nada ni nadie impediría que dijera que sí a mi destino.

Mi padre me entrego a Percy.

-Sujétame que me caigo- le susurre y él rió.

-Mortales, semidioses y semidiosas, dioses y diosas y demás criaturas mitológicas hoy estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar la unión entre dos almas gemelas, Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase.

Todos aplaudieron.

-Estoy nervioso- me susurro Percy mientras el cura hablaba.

-Y yo- le sonreí.

-Ahora Percy repite después de mi, yo Percy Jackson.

-Yo Percy Jackson te respetare el resto de mis días en la salud y en la enfermedad, en riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separé.

-Y ahora tú Annabeth.

-Yo Annabeth Chase juro respetarte por el resto de mis días en la salud y en la enfermada, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

-Ahora ¿Percy Jackson aceptas a Annabeth Chase como tú legitima esposa hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si quiero.

-¿Annabeth Chase aceptas a Percy Jackson como tú legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte os separe?

Mire a Percy, y no tuve dudas.

-Si quiero- sonreí.

-Pues por el poder que me ha sido conseguido yo os declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia.

Percy puso su mano en mi mejilla y me acercó a él.

Sus labios y los míos se tocaron, fue un beso suave y dulce, los presentes estallaron en aplausos pero a mí no me podía importar menos, solos éramos Percy y yo.

-¡Qué vivan los novios!- grito Thalía.

Y empezaron a tirarnos arroz.

-¡Es hora de la fiesta!- declaro Leo Valdez.

Cogí a mi hija, ahora estaba rodeada de las personas que más quería, mi hija y mi marido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta mini historia está situada después de la guerra contra Gea.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de la creación de Rick Riordan, no míos.**

 _Punto de vista de Ally_

Hoy ha sido un día muy movidito.

¿Motivo?

Resulta que soy hija de un dios Griego, un sátiro ha venido hoy en mi búsqueda para llevarme a un campamento para chicos y chicas hijos de dioses griegos.

El campamento era fantástico, había un muro de escalda que lanzaba lava, también había un lago, y un ala de cabañas.

Al parecer en cada cabaña vivían los hijos de un mismo dios.

-Te voy a enseñar las cabañas- dijo mi guía, Katie.

-Vale- sonreí.

-La cabaña número uno es la de Zeus, suele vivir allí Jason Grace, es romano pero un buen tío, es uno de los siete que venció a Gea, la madre tierra, la cabaña número dos es la cabaña de Hera honoraria pues no tiene hijos semidioses, la cabaña número tres es la de Poseidón ahí vive Percy Jackson el chico que derroto a Cronos y a Gea, yo vivo en la número cuatro que es la de Deméter, la número cinco es la de Ares, la seis es la de Atenea, su líder venció a Cronos y a Gea, la número siete es la de Apolo, la número ocho es la de Artemisa ahí se quedan sus cazadoras, la número nueve es la de Hefesto, la número diez es la de Afrodita, la número once es la de Hermes, no vayas si quieres tener tu cartera y la número doce es la de nuestro querido director el señor D.

Asentí.

¿Quién sería mi padre?

Esa noche en la fogata descubrí que mi padre era Apolo el dios del sol.

Mi jefe de cabaña Will Solace me mando con los demás novatos a una clase de espada.

Todos los nuevos fuimos a la arena, ese verano habíamos sido unos veinte campistas nuevos. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en la arena esperando al instructor que llegaba diez minutos tarde.

-Este tío no tiene decencia- oí que decía Garret hijo de Hécate.

Los demás asentimos.

-¡Qué viene un monstruo!- gritó alguien desde atrás.

Todos gritamos y corrimos por todas partes, esto era un caos, cuando de repente una voz de en medio de la arena gritó.

-¡No hay ningún monstruo!- todos paramos y miramos en dirección a la voz- pero si lo hubiera sido ya todos estaríais muertos, sois malísimos pero no os culpo pues estáis empezando el entrenamiento- un chico se puso delante de nosotros- yo soy Percy Jackson y seré vuestro instructor, un gusto.

Desde que lo vi me enamore, él tenía el pelo negro azabache, una sonrisa sarcástica, era musculoso y lo mejor de todo eran sin duda sus ojos verdes como el mar, era todo un hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Eres el Percy Jackson que se enfrento a Cronos y a Gea?- pregunte

-Sí, pero no venimos a hablar de mí, venimos a que ustedes se puedan defender en el mundo real- asentimos- ahora vais a practicar contra los muñecos de práctica, coged una espada o daga de aquel montón.

Todos fuimos a coger nuestra arma, yo había cogido una espada liviana.

Hizo una estocada contra el muñeco, repitió el movimiento unas cinco veces y ahora era nuestro turno de hacerlo, cogimos un muñeco y comenzamos la práctica.

Percy examinaba como lo hacíamos, y ayudaba al que no lo había pillado.

Se paro detrás de mí, estaba observándome.

Sonreí.

Estaba disfrutando de las vistas.

-Lo haces mal- dijo- tiene que mover mejor las caderas- poso su manos en el sitio que dijo y me hizo moverlas, e hice el movimiento- ves, ahora lo haces mejor.

Asentí, mi corazón había latido con fuerza.

Al final de la clase, me quede solo con él.

-Gracias por ayudarme- sonreí.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Lo haces muy bien, necesito un poco más de ayuda.

-¿Quieres ganar la competición?- pregunto.

-¿Competición?

-¿No lo oíste? Antes dije que habría una competición.

-Si lo oí, me gusta hacerme la tonta- mierda, ¿por qué no dije que me olvide? Soy estúpida.

Él rió, entonces no me salió tan mal.

-¿Entonces quieres ganar la competición?

-Sí, y necesito entrenamiento para ganar a todos.

-Bien, entonces podemos quedar después de los entrenamientos para ayudarte.

Y ese día salí de la arena la mar de contenta.

Como dijo Percy después de los entrenamientos nos quedábamos entrenando, Percy era un genial profesor de espada.

Y había algo entre nosotros dos.

Era por la tarde y yo caminaba con mi hermana Susie, ella había llegado un día después que yo.

Vimos a Percy junto a sus amigos Jason y Leo en el muelle.

-Hola- lo salude, él me devolvió el saludo y luego paso de mí- ¡ha pasado de mí!

-Ally eres solo su alumna.

-No, hay algo más entre nosotros.

-Estás viendo algo que no está.

-No lo hago.

-Vas a sufrir- me advirtió.

Y cuánta razón tenía.

Él día en el que se rompió mi corazón, era un viernes de capturar la bandera.

La cabaña de Apolo se había unido a la de Poseidón, Zeus, Hermes y Afrodita.

En el equipo rojo se encontraban Atenea, la cabaña líder, Ares, Dionisio, Hefesto, Deméter y Hades.

Nosotros éramos más numerosos, pero ellos tenían a Atenea y Ares que juntos eran imparables.

La caracola sonó.

A mí me habían colocado a defender la bandera.

De repente vi a un miembro del equipo rojo aparecer, no llevaba casco, su pelo era dorado, por lo hermosa que era la podría haber confundido con una hija de Afrodita pero esos ojos grises calculadores me dieron la pista de que era una hija de Atenea.

Luchamos, pero ella me desarmó en menos que un perro del infierno ladra.

Y me hizo una herida.

Cogió la bandera y corrió.

Yo la seguí pero cuando la vi era demasiado tarde había cruzado el arroyo, el equipo rojo había sido el ganador.

Vimos como ellos celebraban la victoria, Percy apareció en el lado contrario con su bandera en la mano.

Él se acercó a la hija de Atenea, pensé que iba a enfrentarse a ella por haberme herido pero no lo hizo.

La cogió por la cintura y la beso.

Después comenzó a celebrar con el equipo rojo, Percy Jackson tenía novia y como me había dicho Susie me había inventado que los dos nos sentíamos atraídos por el otro.

Un par de días más tarde me entere que la rubia se llamaba Annabeth, y ella y Percy habían pasado muchas cosas juntos desde los doce.

¿Cómo competir contra eso?


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí os escribo otro one-short que está situado después de la guerra contra Gea.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick Riordan, no míos.**

 _Punto de vista de Percy_

Movía el pie de arriba y abajo una y otra vez.

Sudaba a mares.

No era mi primera vez, pero si era la primera que me enteraba antes de que naciera mi bebe.

Íbamos por el segundo hijo, si señoras y señores, iba a ser un niño, al menos este bebe no era tan poderoso como su hermana, solo tenía los poderes míos, o eso decía Will.

Y ahora me encontraba es la sala de espera del hospital porque le habían tenido que hacer una cesaría de urgencia a Annabeth.

Rezaba a todos los dioses para que mi hijo y mi mujer salieran indemnes de esto, merecía un final feliz después de todo lo que había hecho.

Thalía apareció en la sala de espera con Lucía en brazos.

Annabeth me había llamado que iba para el hospital mientras yo trabajaba y le pedí a Thalía que recogiera a su sobrina de la guardería, mi pequeña tenía dos años pero era muy inteligente para su edad, ya sabía sumar, restar y multiplicar además de leer, había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y no mí cerebro de algas.

-¿Cómo van?- preguntó Thalía sentándose a mi lado.

-Lo último que sé es que le están haciendo una cesaría de urgencia, ahora están en el quirófano.

-Si te sirve de consuelo no creo que salga peor que cuando dio a luz en la cabaña de Atenea.

Reí.

Recordé ese día.

Nada más pisar el campamento Thalía me había gritado y abofeteado diciéndome que había sido padre y que Annabeth llevaba doce horas en coma.

Había entrado en la cabaña atacado, y cuando la vi dormida bajo las sabanas mi corazón casi se rompe, pero un llanto desvió mi atención de Annabeth.

Mi bebe estaba en una camina al lado de su madre, eran iguales y eso me lleno de dicha.

No me separé de Annabeth ni de la niña hasta que ella despertó y me obligo a ir a comer.

Sí, definitivamente no podía ser peor.

-Al menos esta vez le pondrán la epidural y no tendrán que aguantar sus constantes insultos- rió Thalía.

-Papi- llamó Lucía.

-Dime cariño.

-¿Dónde está mami?

-¿Ves esa salita de allí?- señale el quirófano, y ella asintió- pues está ahí dentro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está dando luz a tu hermanito pequeño.

-¿Va a nacer hoy? ¿No se suponía que tenía que nacer dentro de unas semanas?

-Es que a los Jackson les gusta nacer antes de tiempo- rió Thalía.

-Tía Thalía ¿vas a querer a mi hermanito?

-Pues claro, pero entre tú y yo, tú eres mi favorita- le guiño un ojo y Lucía rió.

-¿Y tú Papi lo vas a querer?

-Los querré a los dos igual, y tu madre también.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Pues no lo sé, todavía no lo he visto.

-Deberías estar con mami.

-Ya hija, pero los médicos no me dejan entrar y me tengo que quedar aquí.

-Papi ¿a mami le duele?- pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-No cariño, a tu madre los médicos le dieron una medicina para que no le duela- le sonreí y la senté sobre mi regazo.

Esa pequeña estaba muy unida a su madre, además de ser muy parecidas físicamente compartían muchos gustos como su amor por los libros o por los museos.

-Tú madre es un toro, estará bien- la tranquilizo Thalía.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar mi hermanito papi?

-¿Cómo?

-Mis amigas dicen que sus hermanos están en la barriga de sus madres y que ya tienen nombre.

-Tú padre le quería llamar Michael- rió Thalía.

-¿Michael Jackson?- pregunto mi hija frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, pero tu madre no me dejo.

-Menos mal que en esta pareja alguien tiene sentido común- dijo mi pequeña.

Thalía y yo reímos.

-Se va a llamar Luke- conteste.

-¿Cómo el tío Luke muerto?

-Como él.

-El nombre es por el verdadero héroe que se sacrifico para derrotar a Cronos- le explico Thalía.

Lucía asintió.

-Lucy hija, ¿Cuándo nos llames para entrar a ver a mama y a Luke quieres venir conmigo?

-Sí, yo quiero ir- sonrió.

Nos quedamos en la sala de espera durante una hora, y creo que me dormí.

-¡Papi despierta!- me levante sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los médicos han dicho que podemos ver a Annabeth y a Luke, también han dicho que Annabeth estará muy cansada que perdió mucha…

-Sangre- terminó Lucía por ella.

Cogí a Lucía en brazos y fuimos a la habitación de Annabeth.

Ella estaba con una bata blanca tapadas con una sabana, no parecía tan agotada.

Baje a Lucía y la niña con mucho cuidado se acurruco junto a su madre, y Annabeth le dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me senté en la silla de al lado.

-¿Mami estás bien?

-Si cariño.

-¿Y Luke?

-Los médicos lo están limpiando y pesando.

Me acerque a ella y le di un casto y dulce beso en los labios.

-Percy vete a maternidad para ver si te lo dan- me animo.

Yo capte el mensaje, me tenía que ir para que madre e hija se pusieran al corriente.

Prácticamente corrí a maternidad.

-Hola soy Percy Jackson, a mi hijo Luke lo están lavando y pesando- le dije a la enfermera.

-Sí- sonrió- ya hemos acabado y está sano como un roble ¿quiere que se lo de para que usted lo lleve a la habitación?- asentí.

Me colocaron el bebe en brazos.

El pequeño era igualito a mí, a excepción de su precioso pelo rubio heredado de su madre.

Cuando abrió los ojos con pereza y los volvió a cerrar sonreí.

Eran los mismos ojos castaños de mi madre.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la habitación, y Lucía miraba con mucho interés al bebe que tenía en brazos.

-Es tu hermanito Luke- le dije.

-Es muy pequeño- Annabeth y yo reímos- pero es mi hermano y lo quiero.

Le entregue a Annabeth al pequeño, Lucía le dio un beso en la frente.

Toda mi familia estaba sobre la camilla.

Cuando no miraban saque el móvil del bolsillo e hice una foto.

Desde hace años esa foto está colocada en mi mesa de noche.


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta mini historia transcurre después de la guerra contra Gea, como normalmente.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de la creación de Rick Riordan.**

 _Punto de vista de Annabeth_

Suspiré.

¿Por qué me tenían que pasar a mí esas cosas?

Mi compañera de cuarto del internado en Nueva York al que voy me ha liado como de costumbre para que asista a una fiesta.

Pero no cualquier fiesta, esta la organizaba Elizabeth Carson, ella iba a otro instituto y sus fiestas eran muy exclusivas solo podías ir con una invitación y resulta que yo me encontré con ella el otro día y pasamos el día juntas, y como le caí tan bien me obsequio con dos invitaciones para su súper fiesta.

Y encima la fiesta era de disfraces.

-¿Annabeth no estás emocionada?- pregunto María revoloteando por nuestro cuarto.

-Uy, no me cabe la emoción – dije sarcástica.

-A mi también- sonrió.

Ella no sabía diferenciar el sarcasmo.

-Lo voy a preguntar otra vez ¿por qué tengo que ir a esa fiesta?

-Porque la propia Elizabeth te ha invitado, además de que allí nos podremos codear con algún que otro famoso, dicen que este año ha contratado a R5 para que toquen, y ya sabes que Ross Lynch es mi platónico.

-Entonces vete tú sola, te recuerdo que tengo dos entradas.

-¿Ir y estar allí sola sin conocer a nadie? No gracias, Annabeth necesito que estés conmigo para poder hablar con alguien.

-Podrás hablar con alguien interesante.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar con alguien interesante, quiero hablar contigo.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca- dije sarcástica.

María se coloco su disfraz, ella había elegido el disfraz de vampira, ahora mismo llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga larga negra, unos leggins negros, con uno capa roja y unos colmillos de quita y pon.

-Estoy terrorífica- dijo mostrándome los colmillos.

-Me das un miedo- el sarcasmo es mi favorito.

-¡Venga ponte tú disfraz que llegamos tarde!

-Pero no eras tú la que decía que llegar tarde era de gente con clase- sonreí.

-En una fiesta así no.

Me coloque mi disfraz, consistía en un top blanco, una falda también blanca que me llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, en el top había colocado unas alas y me puse un aureola. Iba de angelito.

-Ya estoy, podemos irnos.

-¡Ya era hora!

María salió pitando de nuestra habitación dejándome a mí el trabajo de cerrarla.

Mi amiga se encontraba enfrente de mi descapotable rojo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir en mi coche?

-Porque tu coche es mucho mejor que el mío.

-¿Y?

-Tenemos que tener clase.

Nos subimos al coche y comencé a conducir.

-Hoy hay tráfico- dije.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el coche?

-Pues me lo regalo mi madre.

-¿Tiene un trabajo importante?

-Digamos que sí, ella es muy importante.

Y ahí acabo la conversación pues por fin llegamos a la fiesta.

Le entregamos las invitaciones y enseguida vino a recibirnos Elizabeth vestida de Campanilla.

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir Annabeth- nos sonrió.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme a mí y a mí amiga.

-Espero que disfrutéis.

-¡Ross Lynch!- María se fue corriendo.

-Mejor voy a controlarla- la señale.

-Mejor- dijo Elizabeth.

Salí corriendo detrás de María.

Pero como era de esperarse me perdí.

-Genial, esto solo puede ser genial- ironicé.

Gente había bailando a mí alrededor, y por fin encontré a María, estaba hablando con un chico de pelo color cobre y ojos azules cielo.

-¡María!- la llamé.

Corrí hacia ella.

-Ben, esta es mi amiga Annabeth, Annabeth este es Ben- nos presentó.

-Hola- saludamos.

-Tengo que presentarte al amigo de Ben, esta como un tren- me susurro la última parte.

-No gracias, no vine aquí a conocer chicos, ni a hacer de carabina- dije alejándome del lugar.

Por dios, María tenía un serio problema con los chicos, normal que sus padres le hayan metido a un internado solo de chicas.

Por el camino me encontré con Campanilla.

-Annabeth si ves a un diablo me avisas- dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Dioses, hoy todas las chicas querían conseguir novio, menos mal que yo tenía.

Fui a por un ponche cuando una voz masculina habló.

-¿Te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo?

-Jaja- reí sin humor- como soy un ángel- por el rabillo del ojo vi una cola en punta y un tridente rojo- Campanilla te anda buscando.

-Ya, pero me gusta más estar con un ángel, se me da muy bien corromperlos Annabeth.

-Primero tengo novio así que no ligues conmigo y segundo ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Percy Jackson vestido de diablo.

-Somos el ying y el yang- sonrió- vamos conjuntados.

Reí.

Estuvimos hablando cuando María apareció.

-Hola soy María- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿No estabas con Ben?

-Quería emparejarme con su amigo el congrio- reí.

-Eso es lo que querías hacer tú conmigo.

-Maldito karma- maldijo- ¿y tú quién eres?- miro a Percy.

-Yo soy Percy Jackson, el novio de Annabeth.

-¿Ya te has echado novio? ¡Joder que rápida eres!

-María, llevamos saliendo desde hace ya un año- conteste calmada.

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-Sí, recuerda que te dije que tenía novio.

-Sí, pero pensé que lo decías de coña.

-Pues no.

-¿Soy yo o campanilla esta coqueteando con tu novio?

Me gire y efectivamente eso estaba pasando.

-Pues es verdad lo que dices.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto.

-Presentarle formalmente a mi novio- dije.

-¡Qué aburrida eres! Mejor es ir y quemarle el pelo.

-¡Es ese Ross Lynch!

-¿Dónde? ¡Ross cariño voy por ti!

Y María salió corriendo.

-Hola Elizabeth- sonreí.

-¿Annabeth conoces a Percy Jackson?

-Sí, desde los doce años.

-¿Enserio?

-Nos conocimos es un campamento- sonrió Percy.

-¿Elizabeth y tú conoces a Percy Jackson mi novio?- pregunte.

Ella se quedo callada.

-Uy, creo que Ross me llama.

Salió corriendo.

-Guau- soltó Percy.

-Lo que es mío nadie me lo quita- gruñí.

-Esa es mi Annabeth marcando su territorio- dijo besándome- aunque esa hadita no tiene comparación con mi ángel.

-Anda vamos a la pista de baile, que este diablo que tengo enfrente ha corrompido a este pobre e indefenso ángel.

Y lo bese.


	13. Chapter 13

**Siguiente mini historia, esta también está situada después de la guerra contra Gea.**

 **PD: Estos personajes los ha creado Rick Riordan.**

 _Punto de vista de Mrs. Miller._

Me levante a las siete de la mañana, cada día madrugaba un montón, era la única desventaja de mi trabajo.

Yo me dedicaba a enseñar a alumnos de instituto, era la profesora de matemáticas del instituto Goode.

Me prepare y conduje hasta mi destino.

Mientras paraba el coche por el hecho de que había un gran atasco me dedique a pensar en la clase de hoy.

Y un alumno se me vino a la mente, Percy Jackson.

Ese chico era muy misterioso, a veces llegaba a mi clase con múltiples heridas diciendo que se había caído, una vez llego con las ropas quemadas, pero siempre llegaba tarde.

El chico no era el más inteligente de la clase y se notaba al verlo, se solía dormir en clase y él solamente decía que por la noche tenía pesadillas terribles, pero lo que nunca cambiaba es que siempre llegaba tarde.

Percy era todo un caso, más de una vez me he encontrado en el despacho del director intentando resolver una pelea que unas chicas habían tenido porque ambas estaban enamoradas de él, el chico era guapo no lo iba a negar pero para que fuera para mí le faltaban un par de años y disciplina.

Percy me tenía la cabeza loca, ¿hoy sería el día en el que no se dormiría es clase? ¿Hoy al fin llegaría antes de que sonara la campana? ¿Hoy dejaría de hipnotizar a las chicas para que se pelearan por él? ¿Hoy sería el día en el que trajera la tarea hecha? ¿O sería un día como tantos otros?

Suspiré.

Caroline vinó a mi mente también.

Esa chica había pasado más veces en el despacho del directo que yo me enfadaba con Percy.

Si Percy era problemático, Caroline era veinte veces peor.

Ella no se dormía en mis clases pero su atención siempre estaba en Percy, el pobre chico tenía una acosadora.

Ella cada día iba al despacho del director siempre con el mismo problema, me pelee con tal chica porque intenta quitarme a Percy.

Y que yo supiera esos dos no eran nada, es más una vez vi como ella lo invitaba a salir y él la rechazaba.

Dramas adolecentes, nunca podre salir de ellos.

Aparqué mi coche y fui directa a secretaría a rellenar el parte de asistencia.

-Ruth- me llamo la secretaria- hoy viene una alumna nueva.

-¿A mediados del segundo trimestre?

-Al parecer se ha mudado desde San Francisco- asentí.

Me fui directa a mi clase cuando para mi sorpresa Percy estaba ya en ella, miraba fijamente la puerta, no apartaba la vista de ella.

-¿Percy?- pregunte incrédula.

-Hola profe ¿qué tal le va con su novio?

Sí, seguía siendo el mismo descarado Percy.

-Me sorprende que estés tan temprano aquí- dije.

-Es que profe estoy esperando a alguien y no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Percy Jackson no quiere llegar tarde? El mundo se va a acabar- declaré.

-Que graciosa profe- ironizó.

De repente toco el timbre y la primera en entrar fue una chica rubia de ojos grises, era muy guapa, debía de ser la nueva alumna.

Para mi sorpresa se fue a sentar junto a Percy que la recibió con una gran sonrisa, esto se iba a poner feo sobre todo cuando Caroline se enteraba que alguien se atrevía a estar junto a Percy.

Pobrecilla la nueva, no tenía ni idea donde se estaba metiendo.

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando y pude distinguir como Caroline le mandaba miradas asesinas a la nueva, pero ella ni se inmutaba, cuando Caroline le miraba, ella le sonreía.

La chica tenía más carácter del que se demostraba a primera vista.

-Buenos días alumnos- sonreí- hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, por favor preséntese.

La chica se levanto.

-Hola soy Annabeth Chase y vengo de San Francisco- sonrió a toda la clase y volvió a su asiento.

Empecé a escribir un problema con la solución.

-¿Quién me puede decir cómo halle la solución?

Annabeth levanto la mano.

-Annabeth dime.

-La solución está mal.

-¿Cómo?

\- X-3+4 es igual a X+1 no a X.

Mire la pizarra y descubrí con asombro que ella tenía razón.

-Muchas gracias Annabeth, tú en San Francisco…

-Tenía el mejor promedio de mi escuela- sonrió.

Yo asentí entusiasmada.

Por fin iba a tener una alumna brillante, y justamente esta clase era mi tutoría.

A cada pregunta que hacía Annabeth era la primera en levantar la mano y en responderla.

Y milagrosamente Percy estuvo atento toda la clase e hizo los deberes.

Por una vez me fui contenta de la clase.

A la hora del recreo el director me llamo de nuevo, al parecer dos chicas de mi clase se habían peleado.

Cuando entré me sorprendí de ver a Annabeth Chase allí, pero al ver a Caroline lo entendí todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- pregunte cansada.

-¡Me hizo una llave de yudo!- Caroline señalo a Annabeth.

Me quede atónita mirando a Annabeth, parecía inofensiva pero tenía más armas de las que se veía.

-Annabeth ¿quieres arrojar un poco de luz al asunto?- pregunte.

-Claro- sonrió- Percy me estaba enseñando tranquilamente las escuela cuando ella empezó a insultarme, me dijo que era un rubia tonta y si de verdad le quisiera hacer daño no estaría aquí hablando con usted- le dio una mirada amenazadora y la chica se puso blanca, creo que hasta me puse blanca yo- pero no le hice nada pues Percy me aguanto, pero como ella vio que no respondía sus provocaciones vino a darme una torta sin saber que soy cinturón negro de yudo, y le hice una llave en defensa propia- dijo más calmada.

-¿Es eso cierto Caroline?

-Pues sí, pero ella estaba andando junto a mi hombre- Annabeth soltó una risita.

Iba a preguntar cuando Percy entró por la puerta.

-Señor Jackson ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Estaba preocupado-murmuro- además vine a decir que todo lo que dijo Annabeth es cierto.

-Annabeth ya puedes marcharte- Annabeth se fue junto con Percy- Caroline estás castigada, te veo después de clases a las tres en el aula de castigo.

Salí del despacho para encontrarme a Annabeth besándose con Percy.

Ahora entendía el cambio, para bien, que había dado.

También entendía porque rechazaba a las demás chicas.

Oh, el amor adolecente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Os vengo a decir que de nuevo esta mini historia es después de la guerra contra Gea.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick Riordan, no mías.**

 _Punto de vista de Kiara_

Hoy me preparaba para una fiesta en la piscina, escogí un bikini que hacía que las curvas de mi cuerpo resaltaran, y gracias a su color blanco hacía hacer que mi bronceado se viera mejor.

Yo soy Kiara, la nadadora olímpica, la compañera de equipo de Percy Jackson el mejor nadador olímpico de todos los tiempos en Estados Unidos, gracias a él los Estados Unidos ha ganado más medallas de oro de las que puede contar.

Y hoy él hacía una gran fiesta en la piscina de su casa, y no solo los nadadores iban a esa fiesta, también muchos famosos, había oído que iba ir Piper Mclean la famosa diseñadora o Leo Valdez el gran inventor.

Percy se codeaba con los más famosos y eso me encantaba.

Lo admito, estoy enamorada de Percy desde los diecinueve años que entramos los dos al equipo, y ya llevaba cuatro años enamorada.

Soy la que mejor lo conoce de todo el equipo.

Hoy sería el día en el que él declarara los sentimientos que siente hacia mí, porque es imposible estar junto a alguien tanto tiempo y no desarrollar un enamoramiento.

Mientras conducía hasta su casa comencé a imaginar cómo sucedería todo.

Yo llegaría a su casa me pondría mi bañador él me diría lo bien que me sienta y luego me pediría que saliéramos juntos yo le diría que si por su puesto y todos aplaudirían mientras él y yo nos besábamos muy apasionadamente.

Sí, eso era lo que pasaría.

Miré por la ventana vi una gran colina, en la cima descansaba una gran casa, con tres plantas.

En la terraza de la segunda planta se podía ver una gran piscina, se veía que la casa tenía un estilo griego, pues de vez en cuando podía ver las columnas blancas tan características de este estilo.

Aparqué y me dispuse a entrar.

Toqué la puerta y Percy tan solo con un bañador puesto apareció antes mis lujuriosos ojos, si nene, no sabes lo que quiero hacer con esos abdominales.

-Hola Kiara- saludo.

-Hola Percy.

-Pasa, el agua esta buenísima, la piscina está en el segundo piso.

-Gracias por la información- aunque ya lo sabía- tienes una casa preciosa.

-Gracias- sonrió.

Desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta y en el baño me cambie de ropa y subí a toda prisa a la fiesta y cuando la vi me quede boquiabierta.

Decir que había famosos era quedarse corto.

Podía ver a Calipso, la chica era la dueña de la marca con su propio nombre sobre productos de jardinería, ella estaba junto a Leo Valdez sonriendo como una loca.

También vi a Frank Zang un importante ejecutivo ecologista junto a su novia, Hazel Levesque la chica que había descubierto miles de minas de diamantes y piedras preciosas.

Y por el otro lado vi a Piper Mclean junto a su novio Jason Grace, el chico era el hijo de una actriz muy famosa ya muerta.

Hoy me iba a codear con los famosos.

-Kiara- llamó Lauren, mi compañera de equipo.

-Hola- me acerqué a ella.

-Con tanto famoso me siento insignificante- declaró.

-Yo no sabía que Percy conociera a tanta gente famosa.

-Al parecer a la mitad de ellos los conoció cuando no eran famosos en un campamento de verano- explico ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mientras no estaba me he dedicado a escuchar las conversaciones de los famosos, y escuche mucho sobre un tal campamento mestizo.

-Bueno da igual, hoy es el día en el que Percy se me va a declarar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por favor, ha llamado a todos los famosos, está claro que es para que todos se enteren de nuestro romance.

De repente todas las miradas se dirigieron a una chica que acababa de entrar.

Ella tenía el pelo rubio como el de una princesa, una bronceado natural y lo que más me impacto era sus ojos grises como una tormenta.

Esa chica me sonaba ¿habría salido en alguna revista?

-Ha venido- murmuro Lauren.

-¿Quién es? Esa chica me suena.

-Normal que te suene, es Annabeth Chase.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, ya la había reconocido.

Esa chica era la arquitecta más joven en graduarse de la universidad, tenía su propia compañía que fundó a los veintiún años, Olimpia, había hecho millones de edificios y tenía muchas ofertas de trabajo, también había ganado el premio a la arquitecta del año durante dos años seguidos.

Esa chica era el sinónimo de la palabra triunfar.

-Siempre he respetado a esa chica- dije.

-Y yo, es un referente a las mujeres trabajadoras como nosotras, ella hace que las mujeres sepamos que podemos ser mejores que los hombre- comento una emocionada Lauren.

-¿Nos acercamos?- pregunte.

Y Lauren asintió.

Caminamos con la cabeza alta hacia ella.

-Ho… hola- tartamudeo Lauren.

-Hola soy Annabeth Chase.

-Lo sabemos- dije- eres una de nuestras ídolos.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-Solo hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo.

Encima era humilde, esta chica lo tenía todo.

Percy apareció de repente.

-¡Annabeth!- dijo emocionada abrazándola.

-Hola sesos de alga- sonrió.

-Estás son Lauren y Kiara mis compañeras de equipo- le dijo a Annabeth y después no miro a nosotras- chicas ella es Annabeth Jackson, mi mujer.

¿Su mujer?

Lauren y yo nos miramos anonadadas, ¿desde cuándo Percy estaba casado? ¿Y desde cuándo Annabeth era Jackson?

-¡Percy!- ella le regaño- te he dicho miles de veces que soy Chase.

-No sé por qué quieres tener tu apellido de soltera- Percy hizo un mohín.

-Porque no quiero depender de un hombre, ahora el estado nos hace cambiar de apellido para que dependamos de un hombre por eso yo no quiero hacerlo- dijo firme.

Esa pareja no podía estar muy unida si estaban discutiendo por eso, tal vez yo podría separarla.

-¿Desde hace cuando os conocéis?- pregunte.

-Desde los doce año, pero empezamos a salir a los dieciséis y nos casamos a los veinte- contesto Annabeth.

Mierda, en eso me ganaba.

Iba a preguntar algo más cuando los vi besándose, no parecía que el resto del mundo les importara ahora solo eran ellos.

Percy la tiró a la piscina, Annabeth le pidió ayuda para salir y cuando le dio la mano ella le tiro y comenzaron a reír.

No podía separar a esa pareja, eran el uno para el otro.

Ojala yo encontrara pronto a mi alma gemela.


	15. Chapter 15

**Está mini historia está situada después de la guerra contra Gea como de costumbre.**

 **PD: Estos personajes los ha creado Rick Riordan, no yo.**

 _Punto de vista de Janeth Nichols_

Suspiré aburrida en mi clase de matemáticas, mi maestra estaba repitiendo otra vez la misma lección.

Yo era la lista de la clase, y hoy tenía una competición muy importante, la competición consistía en que el presentador nos hacía una pregunta y nosotros si la sabíamos pulsábamos el pulsador y si la acertábamos tendríamos un punto, en total eran cien preguntas y el equipo estaba formado por dos integrantes, por supuesto yo era una y el otro era Luis.

Esta competición era muy importante porque estábamos en la final, hoy tendríamos que enfrentarnos a otro colegio y el ganador tendría el honor de decir que su instituto estaba especializado en la inteligencia, además de un bonito trofeo, y nosotros teníamos que ganar.

Teníamos que ganar porque Goode había conseguido el primer puesto en fútbol americano, natación y tenis, pero en atletismo quedamos los segundos, un instituto de San Francisco nos había ganado, pero para defender a mi instituto tenía que decir que nuestro equipo corrió la final allá en su pista, y ellos tenían ventaja.

Menos mal que a nosotros nos tocaba competir aquí en nuestro instituto.

Vamos, en resumen teníamos que ganar por Goode.

Mire por la ventana y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Percy Jackson estaba corriendo por las canchas, tenía su pelo negro azabache desordenado, se veía tan musculoso como siempre, sus ojos verde mar brillaban y a pesar de que hiciera bastante calor y que estaba corriendo no sudaba.

Suspire.

Percy era el nadador estrella de Goode, también el chico más guapo y popular del instituto, y además mi enamoramiento, y no era cosa de un encaprichamiento pues ya llevaba dos años suspirando por él.

La chica inteligente negada en los deportes, la nerd, enamorada del chico tonto amante del deporte, el popular, ya sé que es muy cliché pero a mi corazón le gustan los clichés.

La campana sonó.

Yo corrí fuera del aula hasta llegar al auditorio, nosotros, los mate atletas que son los mismo que forman el equipo de debate nos reuníamos allí.

Dentro encontré a Luis estudiando.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte.

-Estudiar, hoy tenemos la competición ¿recuerdas?

-Claro, pero no necesito estudiar, soy la más inteligente ¿recuerdas?

-Janeth nosotros vamos a ir en contra de otra academia ¿y si son más listos que nosotros?

-Hemos ganado contra todos los demás institutos contra quienes nos hemos batido.

-Ya, pero ellos también, por eso es la final.

-Pero nosotros hemos ganado por mucha ventaja.

-Janeth he investigado al otro instituto, ellos han ganado por paliza contra todos contra quienes se han enfrentado, además es el mismo instituto contra quienes perdimos la competición de atletismo, dicen que la capitana del equipo también es contra quien vamos a enfrentarnos.

-Eso solo nos motivara más, no podrán quedar invictos siempre- dije convencida.

-Verás…

-Te preocupas demasiado.

Después de dos horas nos encontrábamos en el salón de actos, ya estábamos detrás de nuestro pulsador, estábamos listos para ganar.

Mire a toda la gente que había venido a vernos, todos eran de nuestro instituto, por razones obvias no habían podido venir nadie a animar al otro instituto, hoy había mucha más gente que de costumbre, será porque era la final, habían venido deportistas, chicos y chicas normales, hasta habían venido las animadoras, y todos contaban con nosotros.

Entre la multitud lo vi.

Percy estaba observándonos, él contaba conmigo y no le podía fallar.

Mire a mis oponentes que acababan de entrar.

Había un chico de pelo color cobre, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo, parecía muy inteligente pero no estaba en forma.

Luego había también una chica, ella llevaba su pelo rubio de princesa recogido en una coleta y varios rizos se le escapaban, sus ojos eran grises y calculadores, ella si estaba en forma.

-Es la capitana del equipo de atletismo- murmuro Luis.

Sí, yo a ella la pondría entre los deportistas, y las animadoras, no parecía en absoluto inteligente, no me tenía que preocupar por ella.

-Chicos que dé comienzo a la competición- dijo nuestro presentador- primera pregunta ¿cuál es la solución al problema qué está en la pizarra?

Comencé a calcular cuando el pulsador de los rivales sonó.

¿Cómo lo habían calculado tan rápido?

-Veintisiete- contesto la chica rubia.

-¡Correcto!- cantó el presentador.

Sería pura chiripa.

El publico esta serio, menos Percy que seguía con una sonrisa, eso significaba que creía en mí, eso me dio fuerzas.

-Segunda pregunta ¿qué inventó Isaac Newton?

Bien esta me la sabía, pero el pulsador del nuestros rivales sonó primero.

-La ley de la gravedad, así como destaca su trabajo con la luz y la óptica y el desarrollo del cálculo matemático- contesto la rubia.

-Nos van ganando- susurro Luis en mi oído.

-Les remontaremos, ella solo lo sabe por pura chiripa.

Conclusión ellos contestaron bien a ochenta y siete preguntas y nosotros a trece, nos ganaron por paliza.

Me había equivocado con la chica rubia, no juzgues a un libro por su portada me habían dicho, cuanta sabiduría en esas palabras.

Los estudiantes poco a poco se fueron marchando con caras de decepción, menos Percy que seguía en el mismo sitio con una gran sonrisa.

Mire hacia nuestros rivales, nuestra directora estaba hablando con la chica y yo me acerqué, la curiosidad me podía.

-Buenas tardes señora directora- saludé educadamente.

-Hola Janeth, le estaba comentando a Annabeth- señalo a la rubia- el fantástico programa de ciencias que tenemos en nuestro amado centro.

Yo asentí, si ella se une a nuestro instituto seríamos los mejores en todo, porque sin ella, su instituto no hubiera ganado esta competición ni la de atletismo.

-Sí, el programa es genial- sonreí y le apreté la mano.

La directora iba decir algo pero Percy apareció.

-Habéis estado geniales- sonrió y yo me sonroje.

-Percy es el capitán de nuestro equipo de natación- explico la directora.

-Tu directora me estaba comentando que el año que viene podría matricularme a Goode- Annabeth dijo mirando a Percy.

-¡Eso es fantástico!

Percy la cogió por las caderas y le dio vueltas en el aire, y cuando la bajo se besaron.

La directora y yo dejamos a la parejita sola.

Ese día perdí mi reputación como más inteligente, perdí la competición y perdí a Percy Jackson.

Pero algo me decía que nunca había sido mío, que siempre había sido de Annabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

**La siguiente mini historia también está situada después de la guerra contra Gea.**

 **PD: Los siguientes personajes los ha creado Rick Riordan.**

 _Punto de vista de Anthony_

-Niños es hora de merendar- sonreí.

Yo me dedicaba a ser maestro de preescolar, y me encantaba mi trabajo, siempre me había encantado tratar con niños y se me daba bastante bien, además mi sueño de toda la vida era formar una familia.

Pero no tenía novia ni hijos así que me tenía que conformar con estos adorables chiquillos de otros padres.

Todos eran adorables y tenían grandes cualidades.

Por ejemplo, a Tobías se le daba muy bien correr e ir de aquí por allí, era muy inquieto, Ángela era una niña tranquila y tímida, ella siempre estaba calmada y nunca se metía en ningún problema, Carlos siempre alegre hacía reír a sus compañeros, y por ello todos estaban siempre contentos pero la joya de esta clase de preescolar era sin duda alguna Lucía.

Ella con su pelo rubio, su sonrisa sarcástica y sus ojos verdes como el mar te enamoraba pero su personalidad te remataba, siempre era amable con todas a excepción de cuando se enfadaba que dejaba de ser un perfecto ángel para ser un pequeño diablillo, a veces cuando ella se enfadaba agua brotaba, se podían escuchar truenos y juraría que una vez vi a un fantasma. Ella se preocupaba por los demás, cuando un niño lloraba ella se encargaba de consolarlo, era muy leal a la gente que quería además de que era muy inteligente.

Pero lo mejor de la niña era su madre, Annabeth Chase, era la famosa arquitecta creadora de la famosa empresa arquitectónica de Olimpia, se notaba que la niña había heredado mucho de su madre, tenían el mismo pelo rubio, la misma piel bronceada y la misma inteligencia, las únicas diferencias eran la sonrisa, la sonrisa de Annabeth era dulce y sus ojos eran grises cual tormenta.

Enseguida el día había acabado y los padres venían a recoger a sus hijos.

Y como siempre Lucía era la última en ser recogida.

Su madre trabajaba mucho, y por ello solía llegar tarde a recogerla, la escuela entendía eso y porque ella era un ejemplo para que las chicas supieran que ponían triunfar en el mundo laborar.

Yo pensaba que ella era soltera, pues ya estábamos en el segundo trimestre y nunca he visto al padre de Lucía.

Lo único que sé del padre es que tiene que tener unos ojos verdes como el mar y una sonrisa sarcástica.

Si tuviera una mujer como Annabeth créeme que nunca me apartaría de ella, además de que tampoco me despegaría de una niña tan buena y preciosa como Lucía, que injusta era la vida.

Como le daba a alguien que no quería una mujer preciosa y una hija maravillosa que no merecía y a mí un chico humilde que ha estado toda su vida queriendo formar una familia le deje solo.

-Hoy tú madre vine más tarde que de costumbre- dije.

-Hoy creo que tenía no sé qué cosa importante que hacer- murmuro la Lucía frunciendo el ceño intentando recordar que era exactamente lo que su madre le había dicho.

Adorable, esa era la palabra que mejor la describía.

-Voy a llamar a tu madre para ver qué pasa.

-¿Es que te molesto?

-No, tú nunca me podrías molestar- le acaricié la mejilla- pero es que no te puedes quedar todo el día en el colegio, tendrás que estar con tú madre.

-¿Te sabes su número? Porque yo sí, mami me dijo que tenía que aprendérmelo por si alguna vez me perdía.

Encima era buena madre, lo tenía todo.

Marque su número en mi teléfono y enseguida me contesto.

-¿Diga?

-Soy el profesor de Lucía- informe- ya son las tres y no han venido a recogerla.

-Perdón, no sé me ha olvidado, lo juro, le pedí a la escuela que si podría llevarme a mi hija a casa porque tengo un proyecto muy importante, además que la niñera me ha fallado y no puedo dejar solo a Luke.

¿Luke? ¿Quién era Luke?

-Tranquila, yo mismo puedo ir a llevarla.

-Muchas gracias, podría invitarle a comer por las molestias.

-Si insiste me encantaría.

-Pues les veo luego.

Sonreí, este era el primer paso para ser el padre de Lucía.

-Te llevare a tu casa- le sonreí a la pequeña.

Nos montamos en el coche y me dirigí a la casa de mi amada, la sabía porque había leído el expediente de Lucía unas cientos de veces.

Su casa era enorme, se notaba que a la hora de diseñarla su madre había tenido mucho que ver.

Toque la puerta y Annabeth me recibió.

-¡Mami!- la niña se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-Hola cariño ¿qué tal el día?

-Bien- sonrió y enseguida corrió a lo que creía ser el comedor.

-Gracias por traerla, por favor sígame.

-De nada- sonreí.

En el comedor puede ver un parque para bebes, y dentro había un pequeño niño de unos cinco o seis meses.

-Ese es mi hijo Luke- señalo al pequeño bebe también rubio como su madre.

Así que por el bebe deduje que había roto con su marido hace poco, me podría aprovechar.

-Es muy guapo- sonreí.

Era cierto el bebe era encantador, tenía los ojos castaños y aparte del pelo y la sonrisa, no se parecía a Annabeth.

Enseguida nos sentamos en la mesa a comer, como era de esperar Annabeth tenía servicio y preparaba un bacalao buenísimo.

Oí como abrían la puerta.

Delante de mí apareció un hombre, tenía el pelo negro azabache, era musculoso, supe quien era por sus ojos verdes como el mar.

Ese chico era el padre de Lucía.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a la pequeña, que estaba muy contenta por la presencia de su padre.

Luego cogió al bebe en brazos, y beso su mejilla y con todavía el bebe en brazos le dio un casto beso a Annabeth en los labios.

-Perdón por llegar tarde pero hemos encontrado una nueva especie de pez- se disculpo.

-Da igual, puedes unirte a nosotros para comer- Annabeth sonrió.

-No, ya he comido en el trabajo, además quiero estar un poco con mi hijo.

-Vale.

-¿Quién es el chico?

-Es el profesor de Lucía, me hizo un favor al traerla.

-Muchas gracias- Percy me dio una sonrisa sarcástica, igual a la de su hija.

-De nada, yo ya me iba- y salí pitando de la casa.

Yo no era nadie para destruir una familia tan bonita, Percy no era tan mal marido y padre como pensaba.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ya nos queda menos, voy a ganar ese reto, esta mini historia está situada después de la guerra contra Gea.**

 **PD: Estos personajes son de Rick Riordan, no míos.**

 _Punto de vista de Annabeth_

Caminaba de aquí para allá por mi habitación del internado.

¿Cómo me había convencido para que le acompañara a un concierto?

Fácil, me había puesto esos ojitos de foca bebe y no me pude resistir, y acepte su propuesta.

¿Qué pintaba yo en un concierto?

No sabía cantar, tampoco bailar además de que Percy no me había dicho a quien íbamos a escuchar y no tenía alguna idea de que canciones iba a cantar.

Y a todo esto le sumamos que el concierto es por la noche y esta misma tarde a mi compañera de cuarto se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de organizar una reunión de amigas, como lo llamaba ella.

Y por eso me encontraba sentada en el suelo con un precioso vestido color magenta de asillas hablando sobre chicos famosos.

-El mejor es Taylor Lautner.

-Que no, es mejor Bratt Pit.

-Mejor Leonardo DiCaprio.

La gran discusión del momento era esa ¿quién era el más guapo?

A mí no podía importarme menos, solo quería que Percy apareciese para sacarme de esta casa de locos y llevarme a ese estúpido concierto al que no quería ir (todo por no seguir soportando los gritos de unas adolecentes llenas de hormonas)

-Annabeth ¿tú qué opinas?- me pregunto Marina, mi compañera de cuarto.

-Los tres están bien.

-Tienes que elegir uno- se quejo Teresa.

-De verdad que me da igual.

-Annabeth tienes que tener un favorito- insistió Débora.

Cuando iba a responder oí como tocaban la puerta de la habitación.

Suspire, salvada por la puerta.

Marina se levanto y abrió la puerta, ella abrió los ojos exageradamente, intento hablar pero no le salía palabra alguna de sus labios.

Las dos chicas echaron una mirada curiosa y enseguida se pusieron a jugar con su pelo sonrojadas.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Ho… hola- consiguió decir Marina.

-Hola- dijo una voz masculina y conocida.

Ahora lo entendía todo, las pobres chicas habían caído bajo el encanto de Percy Jackson.

Percy entró en la habitación y les regalo una preciosa sonrisa a las presentes, las chicas tenían pinta de que en cualquier momento se iban a desmayar por lo cual me levante dispuesta a no dejar que nadie se quedara sin conciencia en mi cuarto.

-Hola Percy- le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Débora dejando de jugar con su pelo.

-Sí, él es mi novio Percy Jackson- el saludo a las presentes- y tenemos que irnos, o nos perderemos el concierto.

-Sí, adiós chicas un gusto.

Percy me cogió del brazo y después de despedirme de las chicas salimos de la habitación.

Cuando entramos en el coche suspire aliviada.

-Menos mal que llegaste, no sabía cuánto podría aguantar más allí dentro- Percy rió y se subió al asiento del conductor.

-Parecen majas.

-Cuando no hablan de que famoso es el más guapo, que majadería- me queje.

Él volvió a reír y comenzó a conducir.

-Listilla a veces eres muy dramática.

-Por cierto ¿a quién vamos a ver cantar?

-Antonio Orozco.

-¿Antonio Orozco? ¿Él cantante español que me gusta tanto? ¿Ese Antonio Orozco?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Ese mismo.

-Pero las entradas estaban agotadas ¿cómo las conseguiste?

-Digamos que unos semidioses me debían un par de favores y me los cobre- sonrió enigmático.

-¿Sabes que te quiero? ¿No?

-Si me besas tal vez lo sabría mejor.

-Ahora mismo concéntrate en conducir y si salimos de aquí con vida te daré un beso.

Volvió reír.

Enseguida nos encontrábamos en los aparcamientos.

-Me debes un beso- me recordó.

Me acerque a él y le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

-¿Contento?- pregunte con una sonrisita.

-Siempre que me besas estoy contento- dijo rodeándome por los hombros con el brazo.

Mientras entramos pude ver como un duende latino hacía unos retoques a los altavoces.

-¿Ese no es Leo?- pregunte.

-¿Leo? Annabeth estás alucinando, Leo no está por aquí- parecía nervioso.

Hizo que aceleráramos el paso.

¡Qué raro!

Yo estaba muy segura de que había visto a Leo ¿me estaría volviendo loca?

Mejor pedía una revisión con Will, más vale prevenir que curar.

Percy y yo nos posicionamos en medio de la multitud, y de repente comenzó el concierto.

Cuanto más cantaba más eufórica estaba, me encantaba como cantaba él.

Pero a mitad del concierto me di cuenta de que Percy no se encontraba a mi lado ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Mire alrededor y no lo encontré.

Ya era mayorcito para cuidarse solo.

El concierto estaba llegando a su fin y yo solo me preocupaba por momentos porque Percy no aparecía, ¿y si un monstruo lo había capturado?

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Era la peor novia del mundo, debería haber ido a buscarlo en vez de haberme quedado escuchando la armoniosa voz de Orozco.

El cantante dejo de cantar y todo empezaron a chillar su nombre.

-Chicos calmaos- el artista sonrió- os voy a contar una historia, una vez me encontré con un chico mientras iba caminando, resulto que era mi primo, total que nos pusimos a hablar y resulta que mi primo estaba enamorado y me dice que quiere declararle su amor eterno a la chica y yo le digo que cursi eres y él me mira y me dice ¿has oído tus canciones?- todos comenzaron reír- y la cara se le ilumino, me dijo que a su novia le gustaba como cantaba yo y entre los dos y un amigo de él ideamos un plan- Orozco sonrió.

Vi a Leo aparecer ¡no me estaba volviendo loca!

Y al lado del cantante apareció mi novio.

-Hola, soy Percy Jackson y soy el primo de Antonio- aplausos- y vengo a decir una cosa- una luz me ilumino- Annabeth Chase hemos pasado por muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero siempre las hemos superado juntos y ahora en este momento no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti, porque tú sacas lo mejor de mí, haces que este tonto sesos de alga se sienta vivo, antes vivía tranquilamente sin conocerte pero ahora que lo he hecho no puedo ver como podía vivir sin ti, y ahora quiero preguntarte algo- bajo del escenario y se arrodillo delante de mí- Annabeth Chase ¿quieres casarte con este estúpido sesos de alga para que pueda seguir viviendo porque sin ti no puede?

Abrió una pequeña cajita, dentro había un anillo con un pequeño diamante.

-¡Sí!

Y lo bese.


	18. Chapter 18

**Siguiente mini historia, y como es habitual es después de la guerra contra Gea.**

 **PD: Yo nunca he dicho que lo personajes sean míos.**

 _Punto de vista de Samanta Black_

-¿¡Dónde está mi maquillaje?!- chillé.

Estaba harta que no me trataran con el respeto que merecía, por favor soy Samanta Black la modelo internacional.

Había accedido a hacer un anuncio de un lote para el baño, que constaba de un Champú acondicionador de con olor a limón, que hacía que tu pelo fuera más fuerte y también de un gel de ducha que rehabilita la piel.

Pero los del anuncio no hacían más que ponerle pegas a todo lo que demandaba.

Por la puerta del camerino entró mi manager.

-¿Samanta que pasa?

-Voy a dejar al anuncio, no me dan ni maquillaje, ni me peinan ni nada- gruñí.

-Samanta, para este anuncio no necesitas maquillaje- murmuro cansado- te recuerdo que acabas de salir de la duchas…

-¡Pues vestuario!

-Tampoco- dijo negando con la cabeza- como acabas de ducharte tienes un pijama puesto.

-¡Yo no voy a salir en la televisión en pijama!

-Samanta por favor, este anuncio es muy importante, necesitas relanzar tu carrera, ya casi ni te llaman porque estás empezando a tener la fama de insoportable y no nos vine bien eso.

-¡Yo no soy así!

Mi manager rodó los ojos.

-Grabaremos en unos minutos.

-No, no estaré lista.

-Samanta…

-¡Yo soy la estrella! ¡Aquí soy yo la que manda!

-Lo digo enserio, deberías ser menos exigente, por tú bien- dijo saliendo del camerino.

¿Yo menos exigente?

¡JA!

Yo era así porque lo merecía, he trabajado duro, además soy yo la estrella sin mí no conseguirían nada.

Además ¿quién hace un anuncio sin maquillaje?

No hay persona en el mundo que sea bella como una estrella, como decía mi madre, sin maquillaje.

Suspire, siempre nos pasaba de todo a los famosos.

Entré en el plató, y pude ver que habían montado un dormitorio.

¿Íbamos a gravar en eso?

Me negaba.

-No voy a gravar en eso- dije firme.

El director se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto cansado.

-No voy a gravar en ese escenario horrendo- dije con asco.

-Samanta por favor deja las exigencias- gruñó.

-Es ho-rren-do.

De repente de la nada, apareció el ayudante del director con un café e interrumpiendo nuestra discusión.

-Disculpe, señor director- dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres Pedro?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Su…su…su hija ha venido a verle- tartamudeo.

-¿Leila está aquí?

-Sí- tragó saliva- viene con su amiga de la escuela y un chico, dice que usted se había olvidado el guión.

-Dile que entre, necesitamos el guion para gravar- suspiró el director.

Su ayudante salió corriendo.

Por la puerta entró una chica de pelo castaño, era menuda y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, no era gran cosa.

Era igual a su padre, no es tan guapa como yo, no hay chica más guapa que yo.

-Toma papá, a ver si no eres tan olvidadizo- le sonrió a su padre.

-Mi ayudante decía que traías a una compañera de la escuela y un chico ¿dónde están?

-Es que Annabeth se ha quedado observando con detenimiento la maqueta del estudio y Percy se ha quedado con ella.

Por favor, que estoy aquí presente, deja de hacer caso a tú estúpida hija.

Por la puerta entró el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida.

Era musculo, pero no demasiado, su pelo negro como el azabache estaba revuelto dándole un toque de chico problemático, pero lo que me hipnotizo fueron sus ojos verdes como el mismísimo océano.

-Hola- salude coqueta.

Él me sonrió.

-Soy el padre de Leila ¿eres un compañero suyo de escuela?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No, voy a otro instituto, mi madre no quiera ponerme en el mismo colegio que Annabeth, no quiere saber la que armaríamos los dos juntos- sonrió rascándose la cabeza- por cierto soy Percy, Percy Jackson.

-¿Percy?- pregunte interesada.

-Es un diminutivo, odio mi nombre.

-Yo soy Samanta, Samanta Black, la modelo- le sonreí de nuevo coquetamente.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Annabeth?- pregunto Leila interrumpiendo mi caza.

-¿Annabeth es tu compañera de clase?- esta vez habló el director.

Leila asintió animadamente.

-Ella me ayuda con los deberes, es muy inteligente y amable.

-Sigue mirando la maqueta- dijo Percy- empezó a decir que hubiera puesto no sé columna en tal sitio, así quedaría mejor además de que habría menos riesgo de derrumbo, y luego comenzó una larga charla sobre el material y salí por patas- explico el chico.

Leila le dio en el brazo.

-Deberías cuidarla más.

-Ella se sabe cuidar solita, el otro día nos iban a atracar y ella le hizo una llave de lucha libre, y se negó a soltarlo hasta que la policía apareció y la cogió por los brazos.

Ya me imaginaba a esa chica, sería fea como el demonio, las chicas brutas siempre eran así.

-Esa chica tiene carácter- sonrió el director.

-Y que lo diga- murmuro Percy.

Por la puerta entró un ángel, me costaba admitirlo pero era tan hermosa como yo, pero no iba a admitir que alguien era más guapa que yo, no señor.

Ella tenía el pelo rubio que caía como una cascada desde su cabeza, venía sonriendo, su sonrisa era dulce, no tenía nada de maquillaje en la cara y aun así era como un ángel, pero lo más que destacaba de ella eran sus ojos grises como tormentas calculando la mejor forma de tumbarte.

-Hola.

-¡Al fin!- Percy levanto las manos- ¿ya te has hartado de mirar la maqueta?

-Que va, puse nervioso al chico que la vigilaba.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- rió Percy y Annabeth le dio un zape.

-Hola soy el padre de Leila ¿tú eres Annabeth?

-Sí, encantada.

-Eres perfecta- murmuro.

-¿Para qué?- preguntamos los cuatro.

-¿Querrías protagonizar mi anuncio? Tu pelo es precioso y tu piel no se queda atrás.

-Yo…

-Di que sí- Percy le sonrió- tendría una novia modelo.

Ella le enseñó la lengua.

Todos la miraron expectantes.

Ella se sonrojo y asintió.

Y la siguiente hora puede ver como la chica hacía mi papel y besaba a mi futuro novio.

Definitivamente no volvería a ser tan exigente.

Annabeth Chase, ahora no me sonaba ese nombre, pero en unos cuantos años sería el nombre de miles de revistas para listos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Te voy a ganar y lo sabes, solo me queda otro capítulo, esta mini historia está situada después de la guerra contra Gea.**

 **PD: ¿Yo he dicho alguna vez que los personajes son míos?**

 _Punto de vista de Roger_

Estaba en mi clase, esperando a que los alumnos entraran por la puerta.

Yo me dedicaba a dar clases de cocina y hoy empezaríamos con unos diez alumnos. Pocos, lo sé, pero pronto se apuntarían más por mis artes culinarias.

Yo había estudiado en la mejor escuela de cocina del país, ¿cómo había acabado aquí? Pues había acertado la oferta que me habían hecho de dar clases para empezar practicando en las vacaciones de invierno, ya que después de eso iba a ser un pinche de concina de un gran cocinero.

Estaba ansioso y nervioso a la misma vez.

Nunca me había imaginando dando clase, de pequeño odiaba con toda mi alma a los profesores, me pasaba los días atormentando a los pobres, y por ello me habían echado de varios colegios, de pequeño era un caso.

Ahora era tranquilo y solucionaba mis problemas hablando, antes no se podía estar quieto en ningún sitio, siempre tenían que hacer lo que él decía, eran bastante travieso y a la mínima provocación ya me liaba a golpes.

Definitivamente me había calmado de mayor, la madures me había sentado muy bien.

Por la puerta fueron entrando poco a poco los alumnos.

Habían entrado ocho en total, seis chicas y dos chicos, y parecía que los habían obligado a venir, pues uno se quejaba de que su madre lo hacía para molestar y el otro se quejaba a la chica pelirroja que tenía al lado, y después me entere que era la hermana.

Iba a comenzar la clase cuando un chico apareció.

Él tenía el pelo negro como el azabache, era musculoso pero no demasiado, sonreía pidiendo perdón, su sonrisa era sarcástica, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos verdes como el inmenso mar.

Todas las chicas suspiraron, vaya, era el típico chico rompecorazones por las que todas suspiraran.

Se habría apuntado aquí para ligar.

-Hola- se presento- soy Percy Jackson.

Las chicas le sonrieron pero Percy simplemente frunció el ceño.

-¡Qué guapo es!- oí como la chica pelirroja decía.

-Pues a mí me parece un egocéntrico- gruño el hermano de la chica.

Percy estaba llamando por teléfono.

-¿Dónde estás?- miro a la clase- aquí no estás así que ni se te ocurra mentirme, más te vale que estés aquí rápido, sí, tienes que venir.

Colgó el teléfono, parecía enfadado y no dejaba de mirar a la puerta.

-Mira encima es borde- le dijo el chico a su hermana.

-Pero está bueno- le quito importancia la chica.

De repente una chica entró en la clase.

Mi corazón se aceleró, era hermosa.

Su pelo era dorado como el oro, lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y varios rizos se le escapaban, su piel estaba perfectamente bronceada, pero como en el caso del chico, lo que más me impresionó fueron sus ojos, eran grises cual tormenta, eran calculadores y parecía que te estaba observando para ver la mejor forma de tumbarte.

Inmediatamente todos, a excepción del pelinegro, se sonrojaron y miraron a la hermosa rubia.

-Es hermosa- murmuró el chico.

-No es para tirar cohetes- gruño su hermana.

-¡Aleluya!- Percy se acercó a la chica- pensé que no ibas a venir.

-No lo iba a hacer, pero Thalía me arrastro hasta aquí- la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Annabeth…- le reprendió Percy.

-Yo no estoy hecha para la cocina- afirmó Annabeth- la última vez que intente preparar algo le prendí fuego.

-Por eso estamos aquí, para aprender- sonrió dulcemente Percy a Annabeth.

Ella rodo los ojos.

Los dos se colocaron en sus sitios.

-Chicos, hola soy vuestro profesor y hoy aprenderemos a freír un huevo.

Todos asintieron entusiasmados.

La pelirroja levanto la mano.

-¿Y los que ya sabemos?

-Pues perfeccionáis la técnica, la cocina es un arte, además poco a poco pondremos más dificultad a los platos.

Empezaron con poner el aceite en la sartén, todos lo hacían bastante bien.

Menos Annabeth, ella todavía no había puesto su aceite, es más creo que estaba intentado obligar al pobre Percy a ponérselo.

Vio como la rubia le susurraba algo al oído.

-No te atreverás- dijo Percy y ella solo sonrió.

Percy puso el aceite en la sartén de Annabeth gruñendo.

-Ahora vamos a poner el huevo- mostré como partía el huevo y lo colocaba en la sartén- es normal que el aceite chisporrotee.

Los alumnos comenzaron a hacer lo que les había dicho, pero como para algunos era la primera vez les costaba, me sorprendía que Percy fuera tan bueno en la cocina, enseguida había partido el huevo y eso que aseguraba que no tenía experiencia, por otro lado a Annabeth no se le daba también.

-Si quieres te ayudo- me ofrecí y ella asintió y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-El estúpido de mi novio no quiere.

-Si no vas a cocinar ¿por qué te apuntaste a un curso de cocina?- pregunté curioso.

-Percy me obligo- se quejo- dice que así haremos más cosas juntos y que así si estaba sola en casa y tenía que preparar algo no le prendería fuego.

Reí.

-¿Tan mala eres?

-No estoy hecha para la cocina.

-¿Y entonces para qué?

-Los libros, leo sin parar me encanta, además de que también estoy hecha para el estudio nunca en mi vida he sacado una nota inferior a un diez alto, tengo el mejor promedio de mi instituto.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

-Ahora solo hecha el huevo a la sartén le animé.

Once minutos más tarde los bomberos ya habían extinguido el incendio.

Sin duda alguna Annabeth no estaba hecha para cocinar.

Después de una larga charla con el director de donde impartía las clases, le había comunicado a la rubia que no podía seguir tomando su clase.

Y ella simplemente asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

A la clase siguiente Percy no apareció.

Necesitaría un extintor si quería que Annabeth cocinase.


	20. Chapter 20

**Y este es el último capítulo, gracias por leerme a todos y a mi amiga… ¡GANE! *hace el baile de la victoria, me debes un buen dinerito.**

 **PD: Estos personajes nunca han sido míos.**

 _Punto de vista de Percy_

Me iba a morir, iba a ser mi fin.

Y todo había sido mi culpa, y también de Annabeth.

-Hora de embarcar el vuelo 6832 destino a París, Francia.

-¡Niños hora de ir a coger el avión!- sonrió Annabeth- no te preocupes, Zeus no hará que el avión caiga si Lucía va en él, no creo que quiera no tener de su lado a una niña tan poderosa- me intento tranquilizar, pero no funciono.

-Va hacer que se caiga el avión- dije convencido.

-¿Se va a caer el avión?- preguntó mi hijo pequeño de no más de dos años.

-No hijo, tu padre es un dramático- Annabeth le dio una sonrisa.

-Papi relájate- Lucía me sonrió- la abuela Atenea no permitirá que el avión se caiga si estamos Luke, mami y yo.

-Tampoco ayuda.

Annabeth rodo los ojos y me cogió de la mano, y empezó a arrástrame por todo el aeropuerto para subir al avión.

Y gracias a que teníamos a dos niños pequeños, uno de dos y la otra de cuatro nos dejaron pasar los primeros.

Genial, pasaré más dentro de ese horrible lugar.

Lucía se sentó en la ventanilla emocionada.

-Siéntate con ella- ordenó mi mujer.

-¿Por qué? Lo más probable es que este leyendo todo el vuelo, y yo necesito distraerme.

-Porque no vas a sentarte con Luke, que lo pones nervioso y no queremos que se ponga a gritar que quiere bajar.

Suspire, ¿por qué siempre tenía que tener la razón?

Me senté al lado de mi hija.

-Ya va a despegar- informó- han encendido en motor y las hélices hace un rato que se han puesto en marcha, solo falta empezar a andar para que se caliente el motor y por último ir a toda velocidad para poder despegar.

A veces odiaba que hubiera sacado la inteligencia de su madre.

El avión hizo exactamente lo que había dicho Lucía, y mi hija no me soltó la mano, era muy dulce cuando quería, pero en cuanto estuvimos en el aire me soltó la mano y comenzó a leer su libro.

Lo repito igualita a su madre.

Mire a los asientos de al lado para encontrarme a Annabeth leyendo un libro, y a Luke mirando a todos lados moviendo el pie sin parar.

Nos miramos, los dos estábamos atrapados entre devoradoras de libros, pero mi hijo no me sujeto la mirada por más de tres segundo y se puso a mirar la ventana aburrido.

Hubo turbulencias, y empecé a respirar entre cortamente, y Lucía se acercó a mí y susurro.

-Sabes que mami ha tenido que atar a Luke para que se esté quieto.

Reí, sabía que decir para que me sintiese mejor

¿Cómo se podía enterar si estaba leyendo?

Y así transcurrió el vuelo, cuando me ponía nerviosos me hija apartaba la mirada del libro y me decía cosas que ocurrían a nuestro alrededor.

¿Cómo pudo saber ella que un chico estaba engañando a su novia con la azafata y que en ese mismo instante le iba a dar una torta delante de todo el avión?

Mi hija era… no había palabra.

En cuanto pise el suelo comencé a besarlo, ya sabía porque el papa lo hacía.

-¡Papi!- me llamó Luke- ¿una carrera?

Como Annabeth, Lucía o yo, Luke era hiperactivo y disléxico pero él lo era mucho más, a las chicas casi no se les notaba que tenían THDA o dislexia ya que se pasaban la vida quietas leyendo, pero a Luke se le notaba a leguas.

-Vale- sonreí.

Cuando más lejos del avión mejor.

Y comenzamos a correr y cuando llegamos a recoger la maletas descubrimos que habíamos empatado, más bien le deje empatarme pero no lo iba a dejar ganar.

-Otra vez empatados- se quejo.

Mire hacia atrás para encontrar a madre e hija leyendo un libro sin mirar por donde iban, pero aún así no se chocaban.

-A recoger las maletas- sonreí.

La primera maleta que salió fue la de Lucía, luego Annabeth seguida de la de Luke y claro la mía era la última.

-Papi la azafata le tiró el equipaje por la ventanilla al chico- dijo Lucía.

Antes de marcharnos pude ver al chico mirar por todo el aeropuerto buscando su maleta.

¿Cómo se enteraba de esas cosas?

Cogimos un taxi y en enseguida estábamos en el hotel.

-¡A dormir!- mando Annabeth.

Tras bastantes protestas, y una persecución (a Luke no le gustaba ir a dormir) acostamos a los dos.

-Estoy agotado- dije acostándome en la cama- ¿por qué a este niño no le gusta dormir fuera?

Annabeth se rió y salió del baño y casi se me salen los ojos.

-Me quieres matar- dijo señalando el pijama que llevaba puesto.

-Tal vez- mi mujer se metió en la cama.

-Al final resulta que no estoy tan cansado- le sonreí pícaramente.

Annabeth se sonrojo violentamente, me acerqué a ella y la bese apasionadamente.

Ella rompió el beso.

-Percy descansa, mañana vamos a Disney World y no querrás estar medio dormido- le hice un puchero, ella me dio un casto beso en los labios- buenas noches.

Y cerré los ojos.

Algo saltando en mi cama me despertó.

Luke y Lucía saltaban en mi cama.

-¿Qué hacéis?- pregunté.

-Despertarte- dijo Lucía.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy toca Disney World- chilló Luke volviendo a saltar.

-¿Y vuestra madre?

-Desayuno- contestó Luke y casi me da un infarto.

¿Annabeth preparando el desayuno?

-Está pidiendo el desayuno- aclaró Lucía.

Suspire aliviado.

Me preparé, y preparé también a los niños.

Y toda la familia se sentó a desayunar.

-Yo quiero montarme en la montaña rusa- exclamó Luke emocionado.

-Eres demasiado pequeño adoptado- dijo Lucía.

-¡No soy adoptado!- gruñó Luke.

-Lo que tú digas- ironizó Lucía.

-¿No lo soy? ¿Verdad?- Luke nos miró a Annabeth y a mí.

-No cariño tu hermana solo te hace rabiar- contesto Annabeth.

Luke le enseñó la lengua.

-Os espero en el vestíbulo del hotel- y salió corriendo.

-¿Por qué me fastidiáis la broma?- pregunto molesta Lucía.

Negamos con la cabeza y fuimos por Luke.

Nos divertimos muchísimo en el parque de atracciones, Annabeth y yo nos turnábamos para montarnos en las montañas rusas con Lucía mientras el otro aguantaba las quejas de Luke, vimos un desfile en el cual Mickey Mouse le regaló unas orejas a Luke.

Y al final nos hicimos una foto, Lucía llevaba, a pesar de que se quejó, una falda de Minnie Mouse y las orejas de esta también, Luke llevaba los pantalones de Mickey y las orejas que le regalo, yo llevaba las orejas de Mickey, y una camiseta de él, y Annabeth llevaba nada más que una camiseta de Minnie Mouse, haciéndola parecer la menos ridícula.

Y esa foto esta en colgada en el salón de casa.

Tragué saliva había algo malo de ese viaje, tenía que volver en avión.


End file.
